The Rest of the Fleet
by Angelikah
Summary: All my drabbles that aren't klaroline (my main ship). Many of them have smut, but some don't. Marked with the characters that will probably turn up the most.
1. Q&A - In Your Dreams - Pity Blowjob

**A/N: This story is for all my non-klaroline drabbles. Some have smut. Some don't.  
Abridged summaries:**  
 **1\. Kol asks off-topic questions in class. Bonnie is not amused. AU/AH.  
2\. Alaric gives Caroline sex dreams. Smut, obviously.  
3\. Carenzo Hogwarts!AU. Pretty much just an excuse for a Carenzo blowjob.**

* * *

 **I take my grades very seriously and you're the lazy asshole who asks a ton of off-topic questions to distract the professor and I might be a foot shorter than you but I swear to god I'll fight you AU**

* * *

"—So, Martin Luther began to spread the word of the corruption within the Catholic Church, which incited—Yes, Mr. Mikaelson?"

"Sorry to interrupt, Professor Davis. I'm just wondering what the technology used to disseminate information was, and how it influenced the future of Central Europe?"

Bonnie's eye twitched as Professor Davis, a stooped elderly man who taught History of Central Europe, wore pink polka-dot ties, and had warned them when they went over the syllabus at the beginning of the semester that it "contained spoilers" about who won World War II, gave Kol an indulgent smile.

"Well, Luther used the new technology of printing presses, which…"

Bonnie resisted the urge to throw her pen down in frustration. College was serious business, and she had worked _really_ hard to get her scholarship to Yale, and she wasn't going to let this _asshole,_ whose parents donated a library wing to ensure that Kol and his siblings were guaranteed to attend, _ruin_ her learning environment.

Kol Mikaelson was the bane of her existence.

She'd met his twin sister Rebekah, who seemed nice enough (if a little spoiled and a lot bratty), but Kol was honestly the least pleasant excuse for a human being she'd ever met. He'd asked her out once at the beginning of the year and then again before break (as though her answer would change once she found out he was even more of a douchebag than she'd originally thought).

Once it became clear that she wasn't going to take him up on his offer of dinner, he seemed to decide that there was no use holding back anymore and he'd just go out of his way to make her life miserable in class.

As Kol continued the conversation with another off-topic question about the invention of the printing press and its influence on European art, she couldn't restrain a small huff of annoyance, and Kol glanced at her, a small smirk on his face, and winked.

He. Fucking. _Winked._

Bonnie considered herself to be a reasonably easy-going person that rarely stooped to petty loss of temper, but good _god_ , Kol had it coming.

She took a deep breath and decided to wait until class was over to give him a piece of her goddamn mind.

When the professor finally looked at the clock, surprised etched across his features and announcing that time was up, Bonnie packed up her bags as quickly as possible without looking rude or rushed and sailed out the door, waiting just outside for Kol to come out.

He walked out and smirked when he saw her drawn up to her full height (admittedly still eleven inches shorter than him), fire in her eyes.

"Bon-bon, how are you? You don't look too hap—"

"What is your _problem_?" she interrupted, her hands on her hips.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about, darling. I'm just interested in historical details."

"Historical details that are completely off-topic? I work really hard to make sure that I stay on top of my projects and exams, and less time spent on material in class means more studying. I'm sure you, as a _lazy jackass_ , can appreciate having to study less at the end of the semester, so—"

"Now, darling, I wouldn't go that fa—"

"No, be quiet," she snapped. "You got to talk all class and now it's my turn. I need you to sit in your seat and be quiet for the rest of the semester, unless your question directly pertains to the course material, and even then, sit there and think, 'would Bonnie consider this question helpful to her academic progress?' If the answer is 'no', then _don't ask it._ "

"Now, darling—"

"And don't call me darling," she said, speaking over him.

He looked faintly surprised at her vehement approach to the topic of him being a _gigantic fuckwit_ , and his lips quirked in a small smile. "What do I get out of this?"

"The satisfaction of being a decent human being."

"Not enough."

"How about I sweeten the deal by promising to not break your nose?" Bonnie asked, her voice saccharine.

"Now, darling, I'm not sure if you could reach that high— _Ouch_ , mother _fucker._ That _hurt_!"

"Oops," Bonnie said, doing her best impression of wide-eyed innocence.

"At the risk of you continuing to use me as a punching bag, I'd like to point out that stomping on my foot is not the same thing as breaking my nose."

She gritted her teeth, glaring up at him, and he smirked. "You're an asshole."

"I'm not particularly fussed, to be honest. Although, I'd be willing to keep my mouth shut for one small favor."

"I won't go out with you."

"Oh, well, in that case, I suppose that Professor Davis will be getting quite a few questions about Baroque-style architecture."

"I hate you."

"Sorry, Bon-bon."

"Don't call me Bon-bon."

"But you're tiny, with a sweet center that I suspect is oh- _so_ -delectable."

"You're disgusting."

"And you're going out to dinner with me tomorrow."

"Can't. I have a night class," she said without thinking, and Kol gave her a smug smile.

"Friday, then?"

"You'll lay off the off-topic questions?"

"Yes."

"And you won't try anything?"

"I'd be offended, but I suppose that judging by my last comment you could jump to that conclusion. No, Bon-bon. I'd prefer you willing."

"And you'll leave me alone afterwards if I don't want to go on another date?"

"One night to seduce you? I'll take that challenge."

"You're gross."

"And you're intrigued, Bonnie Bennett."

* * *

 **Alaric gives Caroline sex dreams. Takes place between S5 finale and S6. Smut.**

* * *

He didn't know what was so enticing about her, but let it be known that he completely understood where Klaus had been coming from. Maybe it was leftover from when the bastard took over his body, but he couldn't shake her.

Now that he was an Original and she was single (though obviously carrying a torch for Stefan, but he was off following leads god-knows-where and she was focusing on the magic bubble), he didn't feel as guilty for his feelings.

So when her apartment building was getting gassed for termites, and she had nowhere to go, he invited her to stay with him for the weekend and offered to sleep on the couch.

And now she was in his bed in the next room, peacefully sleeping, and he was exercising every single tiny sliver of self-control he had (which admittedly was not much) trying not to go into the bedroom and watch her sleep.

Trying ended up being the operative word, and he lost the battle almost five minutes after her breathing completely evened, walking into his bedroom and settling on the chair next to her bed. He sat there for a moment, just watching her breathe, and wondered what was giving her the small smile spreading across her face. What was she dreaming about?

He could find out, he realized.

Taking a deep breath, he grabbed her hand, his eyes closing slowly, willing himself into her mind, having a wicked idea.

 _He found her in a forest talking to a horse (whatever she was dreaming about clearly was not sexual, but that was about to change). He focused on the scenery changing it to his bedroom, and she blinked, confused at the sudden change of location._

 _Alaric positioned himself behind her, reaching out to run a featherlight touch down her arm. "Hello, Caroline."_

 _She breathed sharply, turning around to face him, her eyes wide. "Alaric…"_

 _He could hear and feel her thoughts echoing in her head, and he was confused by the combination of guilt, dread, and want exuding from her._

 _"Do you want me, Caroline?" he asked, the knowledge that she would think this was only a dream making him bold._

 _"Yes," she whispered._

 _Her feelings of guilt assaulted him more, and he realized that she was ashamed of her feelings towards him, thinking that they were wrong. "Don't be ashamed," he whispered, moving closer to her._

 _"But…But I'm supposed to be with Stefan."_

 _"Why?" he asked, his voice husky._

 _"I don't know," she said, her eyes fluttering shut._

 _"There are no consequences," he reminded, his fingers continuing their light trail down her arms. "It's only a dream."_

 _"I know," she said, taking a step closer to him, her breath catching as she reached to cup his face. "Why do you always come back? I shouldn't want this."_

 _"But you do," he said, hoping he was right._

 _"I do," she whispered._

 _And then her soft lips were on his and his cocked twitched in his trousers against her thigh. She moaned, grasping his shirt in her fists and shamelessly rubbing against the bulge under the cloth, and he suspected that if this wasn't a dream she wouldn't be nearly as forward._

 _He'd enjoy it while he could._

 _He pressed light kisses against her face and neck, his tongue licking under her ear and along her jaw, making her tip her head to the side and moan. He bit her lightly on the neck, scraping his teeth along her skin, and he could feel her nipples harden beneath the thin fabric of her dress._

 _He imagined them both naked, their clothes melting away into dreamy nothingness, and she let out a breathy sigh as he pushed her towards the bed, laying her down with her legs spread and taking a nipple in his mouth, sucking lightly, his tongue dancing around the peak. He pulled back and blew on the wet skin, making her shiver, before rubbing his palm lightly against the bud while he laved at her other breast._

 _She moaned loudly, her fingernails digging into his shoulders as she ground her core against the thigh he'd slotted between her legs, rubbing her juices along his skin. Trailing his lips lightly down her taut stomach, his hands following his lips stroking every inch of creamy skin they could reach, he fell to his knees and smiled against her inner thigh as she rolled her hips against air, desperate for his touch. "Please," she panted._

 _He let the tip of his tongue trail along her folds and she arched her back at the small movement, her pleas for more filling the room, and he responded by giving her core a few lazy licks with the flat of his tongue, swirling around her clit before moving back down to thrust into her, lapping up her sweetness, moaning at the taste._

 _He couldn't help but wonder if Caroline's juices would taste as good in reality as they did in her dream._

 _He tongue fucked her for a few more moments, reveling in how she spread her thighs wider, begging him for more, her hand winding into his hair as she held his face to her pussy with supernatural strength as she ground herself against his lips. He moved to flick his tongue against her clit again and she came, breathing hard as he licked her pussy clean._

 _He trailed his tongue back up her abdomen as he crawled on top of her, his cock brushing against her inner thigh, making him groan. He kissed her softly, his lips pulling against hers as he slipped his tongue into her mouth, making her taste herself, and she moaned into his mouth before tightening her knees around them and flipping them over so that she was on top. "Stop being so gentle with me. I want to do what we usually do," she whispered, her voice husky._

 _'What did they usually do?' he thought, slightly panicked that he had no idea._

 _Deciding to take what he knew from the context of her statement, he kissed her roughly, his fingernails digging down on her ass to press her wet center against his hard cock, grinding himself against her folds. She moaned into his mouth, biting him hard with her blunt teeth and flicking her tongue against the blood that erupted from the skin of his lips, letting out a soft sigh as she sucked it away._

 _She pushed away from him to straddle him upright, her hands balanced against his chest as her full breasts swayed when she rubbed herself against him more firmly. "Sit still," she ordered, and he felt himself harden even more against her._

 _It shouldn't have surprised him at all that Caroline wanted to take charge. She scratched her nails down his chest, a wicked smile on her face, and leant down to flick her tongue over his nipples before turning around so that she was facing away from him, her pussing dripping against his abdomen. He felt her stroke him, her thumb ghosting over the tip of his cock, and he groaned, bucking against her hand. He heard her give a small, breathy giggle before she sat up on her knees and lowered herself on him, enveloping him in her tight, wet heat. He swore loudly, his hands immediately gripping onto her hips, but she slapped them away, and he obeyed, gripping the bed sheets as she rode him, her head thrown back, golden hair floating behind her as she bounced on his cock._

 _He thrusted his hips slightly to meet hers as she panted out his name loudly, telling him how big he was and how good he felt inside her, her walls clenching hard around him. She ordered him to come inside her, her voice forceful and throaty, and it only took a few more thrusts before he did, his come filling her as she rode him to completion._

 _She rolled off of him, kissing him roughly again and grabbing one of his hands, moving it between her thighs, encouraging him to fingerfuck her, and he did, his own come leaking from her center onto his palm._

 _Her pussy clenched around him as he moved his fingers in her, and she writhed on top of them, her breasts brushing against his chest as she rode his fingers, swearing and panting, her tongue darting out to wet her lips as his name escaped them._

 _It wasn't long before she came around his fingers, filling the room with her screams, and she collapsed on top of him after coming down from her high, her nose nuzzled against the stubble on his jaw._

 _"You're so good to me," she breathed against his ear, and he could feel her smirk widen when his cock twitched against her thigh from her words._

 _She bit his ear harshly, her hand moving down to stroke him to hardness again, and he let a strangled groan escape his mouth._

 _"Fuck, Caroline."_

 _He heard her giggle, her tongue darting out to lick the shell of his ear, and he groaned, thrusting into her palm._

 _He didn't know if his dreams could ever get any better than this._

He pulled out of her head after round three, returning to the couch, trying to ignore the scent of her arousal that had leaked onto his sheets (he wouldn't be changing those any time soon, he knew), and groaning as he settled himself against the cushions.

The next morning he awoke to the smell of bacon, and he followed the promising crackles of meat against oil to the kitchen, where Caroline was standing with a spatula in her hand, her tiny pajama shorts framing her round ass in the most perfect way, and he felt his cock harden in spite of himself.

She turned around, her face flushing when she caught his eye, but she held his gaze determinedly for a moment before shutting off the burner and walking towards him, poking him in the chest with her finger. "I know what you did."

Fuck, play dumb.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," she said, her voice low and dangerous.

"I–I don't–"

Her lips cut him off, and she pressed herself against him, her hand floating down to rub his hard cock through his pajama pants. He cupped her ass, wondering how he hadn't smelled how wet she was before this moment, pulling her to wrap her legs around his waist, groaning as she ground her core against his cock. "You feel so good," she mumbled against his lips.

"Yeah?" he asked, rather dazedly.

He felt her soft lips curl into a smirk. "You're coming to bed with me now, Alaric, and you're going to apologize for invading my mind."

"I'm sor–"

She kissed him roughly into silence, biting his lip hard. "You're going to apologize by fucking me six ways to Sunday. Move."

He moved.

* * *

 **Note: Takes place in the middle of Chapter Two of Diplomacy (which is an HPxTVD cross-over Klaroline endgame fic). Can be read as a stand-alone even if you haven't read the fic _or_ Harry Potter as long as you just skip through the first few paragraphs.**

* * *

They made their escape shortly after sampling the stuffed mushrooms and making the obligatory introductions to one of her father's co-workers on the ICW, walking hand in hand down the halls to the Slytherin common room. Slughorn's office was on the fifth floor, so it was a ways to go.

"Thank you for coming tonight," Caroline said rather lamely, trying to break the silence.

"Of course. You sit through Quidditch events for me," he said, giving her a tight smile.

"Yeah, but I like Quidditch."

"True, I suppose."

She squeezed his hand. "Seriously, though. Thank you."

He nodded, seeming to want the conversation to end, and she humored him.

He slowed down as they approached the staircase to the dungeons, and she paused with him, wondering what he wanted to say.

"Can we wait a bit before we go back?"

"Yeah, sure."

The party wasn't going to be over for another hour or so, and curfew was extended for anyone who went.

If there was one thing that Caroline had learned about Hogwarts, it was that one should never be surprised by the castle's secrets, and the year before, when she'd been trying to find a place to study that wasn't full of people, she'd discovered a room on the ground floor that was comfortable and private.

"Here, come on, this way."

They walked down a side hallway to a painting of a group of puppies, and she moved her fingers over the canvas to scratch the middle puppy behind the ears. The hallway slid to the side to reveal a room with a few couches and an empty bookshelf.

"How did you find this?"

She smiled. "I asked the Bloody Baron very nicely if he knew a place where I could study."

Enzo nodded, sinking down on one of the couches, and she kicked off her flats before she settled next to him, laying her head on his shoulder.

"For what it's worth, I think that you're the best Beater at Hogwarts right now."

He laughed quietly. "You don't have to lie to me, Caroline."

"I'm not," she said, frowning.

"It means a lot, then," he said, though he still sounded unsure if she was being genuine.

She snuggled closer into him. "It'd better."

She felt his chest rumble as he laughed quietly.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Trying to cheer me up."

"Trying?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

He shrugged, a small smirk playing on his lips.

"Are you trying to get pity-sex?" she asked, half laughing.

"It's only pity sex if it's out of pity, rather than out of the wish to tear my clothes off."

She did laugh that time, covering her mouth with her hand to stifle her giggles.

"And, for future reference," he continued, "even if it is pity sex, you shouldn't tell me."

"Fine, it's not pity sex, then."

"Does that mean it's happening?" he teased.

She just rolled her eyes and pulled off her school robe, before leaning over to kiss him, letting him pull her onto his lap to straddle him, her school skirt riding up her thighs.

His hands gripped her ass, tugging her to close so that he could grind his growing erection against her core. She moaned into his mouth, breaking away to pull her tie, sweater, and blouse over her head, slightly breathless, and capturing his lips again while she undid his tie, pulling it off and throwing it on the floor, then tugging his shirt out of his slacks, running her hands under it to explore the skin of his muscled chest.

She broke away from him to brush her lips across his stubbled jawline, occasionally pausing to nip or lick at particularly sensitive spots. They traveled down to his collarbone, trailing behind her fingers, which were nimbly unfastening the buttons of his shirt.

She stroked his chest with light flicks of her tongue, dragging her teeth lightly over his nipples, causing him to groan, his fingers digging into the creamy flesh of her hips as he pulled her against him. She wriggled her hips over his erection, making both of them moan, before pulling his hands off of her hips and moving off of his lap to unfasten her skirt, letting it fall to the floor and stepping out of it, leaving her in only her underthings.

She bent down to kiss Enzo, her palms resting on his lap, giving him an appealing view of her lace-cupped breasts when she pulled away, smirking at him. She palmed him lightly through his jeans, grinning at his answering groan, before falling to her knees in front of him, efficiently undoing the fastenings of his slacks and pulling them down with his boxers, freeing his cock.

She sat up as far as possible on her knees and wrapped her hand around him, stroking him firmly a few times before running her tongue slowly around the head before flattening it and giving him a long languid lick from the base to the head.

"Fuck, Gorgeous…Yes, just like that."

She felt almost unbearably aroused knowing that his greedy eyes were focused on the way the lace covering her dripping pussy perfectly framed the tight flesh of her ass and long legs, her eyes flicking up at him through her lashes, and her tongue swirling around his length. She rubbed her thighs together, trying to relieve the friction as she wrapped her lips around him, taking him into her mouth, one hand massaging his balls while the other stroked the base of his cock.

"More," he said, his voice rough.

She took him as far in as she could, relaxing the back of her throat to accommodate him, hollowing her cheeks. She moaned around his cock when she felt his fingers wind into her hair, tugging slightly, and took him in even farther, moving her hand off of his cock so that her mouth could get closer to the base of it. She let her gaze flick up to his again, and felt her face heat up at the expression of pure lust on his face.

"Suck harder for me, Gorgeous."

She did, pulling her lips down so that his cock touched the back of her throat, and swallowing around him, causing him to groan, his fingers tightening in her hair.

"Yes, just like that. Fuck, you look so good like that, on your knees with your lips around me. Are you wet from sucking my cock, Gorgeous?"

She moaned around his cock as she gave him a harsh suck. Yes, she was wet, her pussy aching for even the lightest touch. She balanced herself with one hand on his thigh and reached between her legs to rub her clit as she pleasured him, letting her eyes flutter closed as her head bobbed along his length, bringing both of them closer to orgasm with every movement.

He tugged her hair again, groaning as he thrust into her mouth, making her gag around him. She moaned.

"You like that?"

She moaned again, tugging the scrap of lace down her thighs and spread her legs more so that she could fingerfuck herself as he head bobbed between his legs.

"You like it when I fuck your pretty little mouth, don't you, Gorgeous? You like sucking my cock."

The sinful words made her what felt like impossibly more wet, and christ, that rough tone with the accent should be illegal. She had never been so close to coming from just sucking his dick and pleasuring herself with her fingers.

She sucked harder, running her tongue around his length as she went, moaning with every tug of her curls or thrust of his cock.

"Take it all in," he said, pressing her face lightly even further towards him, and she swallowed around the head of his length, her lips nearly reaching the very base of it.

"Fuck, yes…harder…yes, just like that…I'm going to come."

She hummed around his cock, both of her hands rubbing furiously between her legs now, slightly thankful for the hand he kept in her curls and on her shoulder to help her keep her balance.

He mumbled a long string of praise about how fucking hot she was kneeling in front of him and how perfect her mouth was wrapped around him, her name thrown in like an expletive between thoughts, as he practically fucked her mouth. She felt the pressure building inside her until she climaxed around her fingers, riding out her orgasm on them, before immediately rubbing her wet fingers over his balls and the base of his cock, making him throw his head back and groan loudly, muttering a warning before he spilled into her mouth.

She sucked him hard as he rode out his orgasm, moaning around him, and pulled away, licking the last traces of his seed off of her lips.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading. Let me know what you thought.  
Hugs!  
-Angie**


	2. Hayroline Trash (2)

**Note: If you are not willing to read any of the following, you should not read this chapter: Femmeslash, Hayley and Caroline having sex, two women having sex while being watched by a male, Klaus watching Hayley and Caroline have sex, or pretty much ANYTHING RELATING TO ANY OF THOSE THINGS.**

 **I do not want to get hate mail talking about how I misled you, so to repeat: This is Klayroline, but primarily Hayroline, set right before the Klaus and Hayley sex scene in S4. If you do not like that, don't read it.**

* * *

 **General prompt: Hayroline**

* * *

He had a gut feeling that he shouldn't be doing this, but Hayley was admittedly quite fetching as long as she kept her bloody mouth shut. And really, she'd practically jumped him, and who was he to say no? Caroline didn't want him, and he had needs.

Unfortunately, he seemed to have misjudged the situation, and he felt his chest clench in panic as he heard some very familiar footsteps and rushed to get jeans buttoned and his shirt back on. Hayley seemed to feel no such need, and Klaus winced when he heard the voice echo from the doorway.

"You have got to be kidding me."

Klaus looked up from Hayley's half-clothed body to see Caroline standing against the wall, her eyes narrowed.

"Hello, love."

"Don't even," she hissed, walking through the door towards them.

He couldn't help but admire the way she moved, how the anger practically radiated off of her in waves, and his lips twitched at her next words. "You bitch."

"Why? Because I'm having a one-night stand?" Hayley asked irritably, pulling on her shirt.

"With him."

"And? You didn't want him anyway," Hayley pointed out.

Though he felt that he had to side with Caroline on principle, Hayley did make a decent point, not that he'd ever admit it.

"It doesn't matter. What is your obsession with fucking every guy who's interested in me?" Caroline asked. "I mean, I know that you and Tyler met before you met me, but you only fucked him after you got back. Oh, don't waste that face on me, I know exactly what went on, and now you're after Klaus. Seriously?"

"Oh yes, I am living vicariously through those men because I have a dark, secret crush on you," Hayley said, her voice dry and sarcastic, though she was blushing slightly.

Caroline seemed to have noticed it too, because she looked slightly surprised.

"Oh my god, you so do."

"No, I don't."

"Don't worry. I'd be lying if I said I hadn't thought about it too, once or twice."

Hayley's eyebrows flew almost to her hairline before she schooled her expression and pushed away from the desk. "Is that an invitation?" Hayley asked, her eyes raking down Caroline's sundress-clad form.

Caroline smirked, sauntering towards Hayley and lifting her hair, turning to allow Hayley to unzip her dress. It pooled to the floor and Caroline stepped out of it, turning back to the other girl and reaching over to tug her bra away, cupping Hayley's breasts and letting her thumbs brush over her nipples.

Klaus felt his mouth go dry as Hayley gasped, her head lolling back as she arched her back, pressing her breasts more fully into Caroline's palms. "You should sit down if you're going to hang around and watch, Klaus," Caroline said softly, not even sparing him a glance as she unzipped Hayley's skirt before shedding her own bra and pressing against her.

He obediently sunk down in the armchair a few feet away, gripping the armrests as he greedily took in the scene before him.

Hayley tangled her fingers in Caroline's hair and pulled her lips to meet her own, their breasts brushing together as Caroline bit Hayley's lip harshly, reaching to squeeze the other girl's arse harshly and lifting her to sit on the desk. Hayley moaned loudly against Caroline's mouth, rolling her hips against the lace concealing Caroline's core.

Klaus felt his cock straining against the front of his jeans, and he reached down to unzip his pants, pulling them down to free his erection and grasping it in his hand, stroking himself slowly as he watched Caroline's fingers trail down Hayley's inner thighs towards her pussy, slipping a finger around her thong to rub her knuckle against Hayley's clit.

Hayley was gripping Caroline's arse, her nails making indents on her creamy skin, and Caroline moaned as Hayley tugged her last piece of clothing down to her knees, spreading her legs expectantly for Hayley's fingers.

Caroline pulled back from Hayley, both of their lips swollen from kisses, eyes dark with lust, and Caroline closed her eyes as she tipped her head to the side as Hayley kissed and nipped at her neck with her blunt teeth.

"Does it bother you, Klaus?" Caroline panted out. "Knowing that Hayley gets to pleasure me with her fingers before you even get to kiss me? That she'll lick my come from my pussy while you sit there only able to inhale my scent? Does it make you angry that it's her name I'm going to be screaming as she makes me come?"

"Yes," he said, his voice low and husky even as he stroked himself more firmly.

Caroline smirked, her eyelids fluttering closed as Hayley's fingers trailed around her entrance. "Hayley, tell Klaus how wet I am for you, why don't you?"

"She's soaking," Hayley said, her voice low and husky as she pulled her fingers away from Caroline's pussy to turn to Klaus, making eye contact with him as she licked Caroline's arousal from her fingers.

His cock throbbed in his hand as he stroked himself harder, groaning softly at the visual, making Caroline smirk even as she pushed Hayley on the couch just a few feet away from him, straddling her.

"I want you to fuck me with your fingers, Hayley," Caroline gasped out, sinking down on the other girl's fingers, letting out a soft moan as Hayley complied. "Yes, Hayley, fuck me harder. Just like that…"

Caroline tore Hayley's thong off even as she rubbed herself wantonly against Hayley's fingers before pushing her own into Hayley's pussy, brushing the other girl's clit with her thumb.

Hayley moaned, her legs spread wide as Caroline fingerfucked her, her breasts heaving as she gasped out Caroline's name through her ragged breathing.

Caroline leaned over, her breasts pressed up against Hayley's, both of them moaning at the sensation, still a tangle of limbs as their fingers continued to move, and Caroline bit Hayley's ear before pulling their hands away from each other and flipping them so that Hayley was on top as they laid horizontally on the couch.

"Lick my pussy," Caroline ordered, her voice tight as Hayley sucked on the hollow of her neck.

Hayley immediately brushed her lips over Caroline's before nipping and licking her way down Caroline's body, sucking her nipples and tugging at them lightly with her blunt teeth briefly before moving lower, leaving fast-fading red marks against the skin of Caroline's stomach.

Hayley pushed Caroline's thighs back only to pull one of the other girl's legs over her shoulder as she flicked her tongue against Caroline's clit before swirling it around Caroline's entrance and burying her face between Caroline's thighs, lapping at her core enthusiastically, moaning at the taste.

Caroline tangled her fingers in Hayley's hair, holding the other girl's face against her as she ground herself against her tongue. Klaus felt his balls tighten as he watched Hayley's arse move in the air as she licked Caroline's pussy as she'd been ordered.

"Don't come on your hand, Klaus. That doesn't exactly speak well of your stamina," he heard Caroline gasp out, and his eyes locked with hers.

Her eyes were dark, her lips slightly parted as she moaned softly when Hayley swirled her tongue around her clit, but she'd clearly been watching Klaus touch himself with a lustful gaze, and he pulled his hand away, trying desperately to distract himself from how painfully hard he was by digging his nails into the armrests of the chair, watching Hayley continue to eagerly lap at Caroline's juices.

He watched Caroline throw her head back against the cushions, her eyes shut tight as she tugged Hayley's hair harshly. "Yes, make me come, Hayley," she hissed, rolling her hips against the other girl's face. "Look at me, Klaus. Don't you wish it was you with your face buried between my thighs? Your tongue licking up my juices as I moan your name? Don't you wish I was about to come on your lips? Yes, Hayley, tonguefuck me just like that…Yes, Hayley, I'm coming…"

He was so hard it was painful, and he had to fight to resist throwing Hayley across the room and sheathing himself in Caroline's tight heat.

Caroline was breathing hard once she'd stopped writhing against Hayley's face, and she let go of the other girl's hair before pulling Hayley back up to thrust her tongue in the other girl's mouth, and pushed Hayley to lie down on the couch the other way, allowing Caroline to face Klaus as she bent down, licking a trail up Hayley's inner thigh, making the other girl gasp.

"Now you're going to watch me lick her pussy, Klaus. You're going to see what you could have had if you'd just kept it in your pants for another hour. Don't you want my tongue on your cock, Klaus?" she asked, keeping eye contact with him as she gave Hayley's center a long lick, swirling it around her clit.

"Yes," he said, unable to keep the word from sounding more than a bit breathless.

"That's unfortunate, isn't it?" she said softly, bending down to wrap her lips around Hayley's clit, sucking lightly and causing Hayley to grip the cushions, sobbing out Caroline's name.

The next five minutes were pure torture as he watched Caroline's tongue dance against Hayley's skin, her nails scratching lightly down Hayley's inner thighs. She made Hayley beg for release, made her moan and scream for her, and Klaus knew that if he so much as brushed his hand against his cock, he would come all over his palm.

When Hayley was finally shaking with release and Caroline licked the other girl's pussy clean, she pushed herself up, her lips glistening from Hayley's arousal, and crawled up Hayley's body, keeping eye contact with Klaus as she feasted on the other girl's lips before pulling away slowly.

"I want you to pleasure yourself for me, Klaus. I want to watch you come all over your hand, desperate for my touch against your cock. Maybe you'll get your wish another day, or maybe watching Hayley tongefuck me is the closest to my pussy you'll ever get."

* * *

 **Hayley suggests to play a game where whoever stays quiet the most, wins. Caroline is very competitive and wants to win. But then Hayley, who wants to win even more, starts kissing Caroline's neck, ears, etc. They start having sex, and Caroline can't be quiet so after sex Hayley keeps teasing Caroline.**

* * *

Caroline moaned as Hayley's tongue ran along the shell of her ear, causing the other girl to giggle quietly and bite Caroline's neck with her blunt teeth. "Do you want to play a game?" Hayley whispered, her voice breathy and hot against Caroline's ear.

"What kind of game?"

She felt the curl of Hayley's lips against her skin before the other girl spoke. "You know how I love it when you scream for me?"

Caroline's heart thundered in her chest as she hummed in answer, unhooking Hayley's bra and helping her shrug it off.

"If you can be quiet until I make you come, you win, but if I can make you scream…"

"Fine. What do I get if I win?"

"I'm sure we'll think of something."

"And what if you win?" Caroline asked, pulling her shirt over her head and arching her back so that Hayley could peel her bra away.

"Again, I'm sure we'll think of something."

Caroline hissed as Hayley abruptly began to lick and suck her neck, her blunt teeth scraping across her skin in just the right way to make her squirm. Hayley slid her hands below Caroline's skirt to bunch it around her waist before stroking the insides of her thighs lightly.

"Spread your legs for me?"

Caroline obliged, lifting her hips so that Hayley could pull her thong to her knees before she pushed a finger inside Caroline's soaking heat. The feeling of Hayley's finger curling against her g-spot before she added another was almost too much for Caroline, but she managed to swallow her moans as she rolled her hips against Hayley's fingers.

Caroline felt her nipples tighten as Hayley's hot breath met them, and she struggled not to pant when Hayley's lips latched against one, sucking lightly before pulling at it with her teeth.

Hayley's fingers were moving hard and fast, and they were curled to brush perfectly against Caroline's g-spot with every thrust. She squirmed to try to get more friction, spreading legs farther and raising her hips to encourage Hayley to fingerfuck her harder and faster.

"You're so hot like this, Care," Hayley said softly between swirling her tongue around Caroline's nipples. "You look so fucking sexy with your legs spread for me while you try not to moan my name."

Caroline sunk her teeth into her lower lip as Hayley bit lightly at her nipple before applying suction to soothe the sting, and she felt Hayley grin against her skin at how close she'd come to breaking.

Caroline was loud, and she knew it. Hayley had a way of coaxing whimpers and pants out of her as no one else ever could. Hayley had made her scream, made her yell her name so loudly it echoed off the walls, and she knew just how to touch her to make her beg.

The only chance Caroline had of winning the bet was to make herself come before she could make any noise.

Caroline tangled one of her hands in Hayley's hair, tugging it lightly and making the other girl moan softly against her breast, before trailing the other hand down her bare stomach and below her skirt to circle her own clit.

She took in a shuddering breath as the jolts of arousal shot up her aching core, and she gasped in surprise as Hayley slapped her hand away, pausing the movements of her mouth against Caroline's breast to chastise her.

"Caroline, you can't move it along. I intend to win this bet, and I'll do that by teasing you until you beg for my tongue on your clit."

"I won't," Caroline whispered, her eyes narrowed.

Hayley just shot her an infuriating smirk before moving to take her nipple in her mouth again, and Caroline squirmed under the movements of Hayley's expert tongue.

She felt Hayley's fingers return to their previous brutal pace, and Caroline's legs buckled as Hayley fingerfucked her hard before changing the angle so that she could rub Caroline's clit with her thumb. Her other hand circled around to squeeze Caroline's ass harshly as Hayley kissed down her abdomen.

Caroline's eyes were tightly shut in a haze of pleasure. She could feel her core aching, and the tension in her belly was building rapidly. She knew that if Hayley teased her much longer, Caroline would be begging and pleading for the other girl's tongue on her pussy.

Her thoughts were almost incoherent, and she spread her legs even further, arching her back and rolling her hips in invitation, almost missing Hayley's low laugh of satisfaction at Caroline's wantonness.

"Do you want my mouth on you?" Hayley asked, murmuring the words against Caroline's hipbone.

Caroline nodded, her teeth firmly biting into her lower lip to prevent sound, and she felt Hayley smile, the movement of her fingers slowing down. "Caroline, do you want my mouth on you?" she repeated, and Caroline nodded.

"Care, I can't hear you."

Caroline rubbed herself against Hayley's hand in frustration. "Yes," she whispered.

"What? I didn't hear you."

"Yes, please, Hayley."

"Please what?"

"Please lick my pussy."

"You want me to eat you out?"

"Yes," Caroline hissed, choking down a moan as Hayley's tongue lightly flicked against her clit.

Caroline pulled her hand to her mouth and bit down hard against her skin as Hayley's tongue swirled around her clit before her lips closed around it, sucking hard as Hayley's fingers continued their movements.

Caroline could feel the tension tightening fast, and she clenched around Hayley's fingers, her breathing ragged.

"Please."

"Please what, Care?" Hayley asked, her voice wicked.

"Make me come."

"Didn't catch that."

"Make me come, Hayley," Caroline demanded, her voice louder than she'd meant it to be.

She felt Hayley's tongue return to her pussy, Hayley's thumb moving to press against her back entrance as she enthusiastically fingerfucked her, Hayley's tongue moving rhythmically against Caroline's clit.

"Hayley, you feel so good," Caroline gasped, having now given up on being quiet as she writhed under Hayley's talented tongue. "You're so good with your mouth."

Hayley smiled against her before speeding up the movements of her fingers and mouth until Caroline was moaning loudly, grinding her pussy against Hayley's face as she rocked her hips the other girl's fingers as she came.

Hayley enthusiastically lapped up Caroline's juices as she came before pulling her fingers away and sucking them clean in front of Caroline, smirking in satisfaction.

"You were so loud."

"Was not," Caroline mumbled, though she knew that she'd lost.

"You were. I love it when you scream for me, you know. I'm never going to let you forget this."

"I know you won't," Caroline said, rolling her eyes good-naturedly. "So, what do you want?"

"For my prize, you mean?" Hayley asked, moaning softly as Caroline snuck her hand between her legs, lazily tracing Hayley's entrance.

"Yeah. You earned it, you know," Caroline said, lowering her voice slightly.

Hayley hummed contentedly as Caroline pushed a finger inside her. "I'll have to think about it."

"Well, when you figure it out, let me know."

"Oh, I will."

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading! Almost scared to ask for your thoughts, but please do tell me what you think :)  
But remember, you were warned. **

**Hugs!  
-Angie**


	3. Jury Duty - Detention, Miss Pierce

**Abridged summaries:**  
 **1\. Bonnie is stuck at jury duty. Kol uses jury duty as an elaborate pick up line. They end up at the hospital. SFW.**  
 **2\. Kalijah Harry Potter AU: Katherine gets detention with the Head Boy, and he punishes her. NSFW. Spanking, etc.**

* * *

 **"We've both been called here for jury duty (which, let's be honest, SUCKS) and I have an idea to get out of it—but it involves you breaking your nose and me being your new emergency contact. Ready? Go!" AU (Kennett)**

* * *

Bonnie sighed as she glanced at the clock again.

She'd been there for half an hour already (not including the stupid "you should be excited to serve your country" video that they'd had to watch before groups started to get called), and so far nothing had happened besides a lot of waiting and a really cute guy four seats down looking at her. All the time.

She wouldn't have minded if he'd actually talk to her, but instead he was just sitting there glancing at her creepily.

She'd had enough when he caught her eye again five minutes later. "Do you mind?" she hissed, and he grinned at her.

"Mind what, darling? Jury duty? Well, I'm glad you asked, because I do, in fact, mind, _and_ I know how to get us out of it."

"Excuse me?"

"I know how to get us out of jury duty," he repeated, looking at her as though she was an idiot. "You in or out, darling?"

"Depends," she said slowly. "What's involved? And what's your name, anyway?"

"I'm Kol. You?"

"Bonnie," she said, inwardly wondering why on earth anyone would name their child

'Kol'.

"All right. So, here's what's going to happen: We're going to get engaged, and then I'm going to break my own nose."

"Are you crazy?"

"Not at all, darling, I just really don't want to do this. It's boring, and there are so many better places to be."

"Like the hospital?"

He shrugged.

"Is this some sort of elaborate pick-up line?" Bonnie asked, narrowing her eyes.

"If I said yes, would you do it?" Kol asked hopefully, and Bonnie groaned out loud, covering her face with her hands.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because it's ridiculous."

"Look, do you want to be here or not, darling?"

No, she really, _really_ didn't.

"Run the plan by me again?" Bonnie asked slowly, trying to figure out why she was even contemplating agreeing to go along with this, and trying not to admit to herself that it was because her life was incredibly boring at the moment.

He opened a black velvet box and offered it to her.

This guy was going to give a random girl he just met a Tiffany's ring? What was he, a bank robber?

"The plan," Bonnie said, not reaching for it.

"You're going to put the ring on, becoming my fiance, and therefore my new emergency contact. I will then break my nose, and we'll have to go to the hospital, therefore avoiding this madness."

Bonnie was about to answer and tell him that no, under _no_ circumstances was she participating in this half-ass plan, at least not without some more explanations, when Kol pushed the ring into her hand, stood up, and purposefully tripped with a dramatic scream, falling face-first onto the linoleum floor, a loud crack reverberating throughout the room.

Bonnie froze as everyone looked at them before bending down. "Are you okay?" she asked, and he rolled slightly to face her.

"I think I broke my nose," he said, blood gushing down his face, and Bonnie resigned herself to going along with this ridiculous plan.

After all, what could possibly go wrong?

Ten minutes later, they were in the hospital waiting room, the ring nestled comfortably on Bonnie's finger while Kol tried to stop the bleeding. The doctor told her that she should wait in case Kol had a concussion and needed a ride home, and so Bonnie sat there with her legs crossed, glaring at the trashy magazine in her hands and not even reading the article.

When the doctor came out, she walked to Bonnie briskly, explaining to her that Kol had a concussion and would need to be woken up every half hour to an hour in order to make sure he didn't slip into a coma.

"Okay, where is he? We need to head home," Bonnie said, and the doctor gave her sympathetic eyes that, in the hospital at least, meant nothing good.

"Unfortunately, we need to keep him here overnight, but you're welcome to stay."

Bonnie was about to tell the doctor no when she realized that if she was Kol's emergency contact, his family probably didn't know, which activated her "Bonnie is a good person" mode, and she went to Kol's room in hopes of taking his phone and calling a family member.

Kol was awake when she arrived, and he gave her a smug smirk. "Bon-bon."

"Don't call me Bon-bon," she responded immediately, ignoring the nurse's concerned look and sitting down next to Kol's bed. "Who should I call to come here and stay with you?"

"You're already here, darling."

Bonnie pinned him with an unimpressed stare and he sighed. "Nik, I s'pose. He'll be the one least likely to kill me or call the rest of the family."

"Nik?" Bonnie asked, picking up Kol's phone and scrolling through the contacts.

"Niklaus Mikaelson. My brother," Kol said, and Bonnie found the number, tapping it with her thumb. "But call him Klaus."

It rang twice before it was picked up. "What, Kol?"

"Hi. Um, this is Bonnie Bennett. I'm Kol's….friend. Anyway, he's at the hospital."

"He's what?"

"At the hospital. He had a bit of a fall."

"Which one?"

"Mystic General."

"I'm on my way. Tell him that he's an idiot," the man said quickly, the line going dead.

"Good old Nik. Hates everyone but his girl until your hurt and then drives over to yell at you."

Bonnie shrugged, pulling out her phone to play Candy Crush and when she looked up, Kol had fallen asleep again.

About thirty seconds later, she heard a footsteps in the hallway and the same accented man she'd heard on the phone snap, "Kol is my brother, and he doesn't have a fiance, so I don't know what the bloody hell you're on about, but I'm going to see him."

"Klaus, calm down," a woman said.

"I will not calm down, Caroline. Some tart is pretending to be my brother's fiance, and–"

The door opened, an equally-hot-as-Kol guy stepping through followed by an irritated-looking blonde.

"Who are you, and why are you here?" the man, presumably Klaus, snapped.

"I'm Bonnie, I'm not a tart, and I'm here because your ass of a brother decided that breaking his own nose and dragging me to the hospital was the best way to get out of jury duty."

Caroline started to laugh but turned it into a cough, looking away innocently when Klaus turned to roll his eyes at her. "Right," he said shortly. "Well, you can leave no-Why do you have Caroline's ring?"

"Kol gave it to me," Bonnie said at the same time as Caroline frowned and said, "What are you talking about, I don't have a ring?"

Klaus froze as Caroline looked at Bonnie's hand and back at Klaus, and Bonnie resisted the urge to facepalm as the other girl clearly realized what had happened.

"Really? You gave _Kol_ the ring you were going to propose to me with? Because that didn't have 'terrible idea' written all over it in permanent marker..."

"In my defense, he wasn't supposed to need it until Sunday," Kol said groggily from the bed, and Klaus just scoffed.

There was a knock on the door and the doctor stood there, giving them all the evil eye. "You're being very loud, you know. This is a hospital. Please lower your voices so patients can sleep."

"Sorry," Caroline and Bonnie said together as Klaus just bared his teeth at the woman.

Caroline elbowed him in the side.

"Well, thank you for bringing him here, Bonnie," Caroline said, giving her a smile.

"Of course," Bonnie said tiredly, slipping off the ring and handing it to Klaus, who took it.

She was about to leave when Kol said her name from the bed.

"What?"

"Can I get your number?"

"You said that this wasn't an elaborate pick-up line."

"I lied."

Bonnie sighed. "Against my better judgment, sure."

"Be careful, Bonnie, giving a guy my number against my better judgment was how I ended up with this one," Caroline said, ignoring Klaus's offended glance as she pulled a sticky note and pen out of her purse and handed it to Bonnie.

Bonnie scribbled down her number and name, dropping it on the side table of the hospital bed, and walking out.

Well, her life had just gotten a lot more interesting...

* * *

 **hiiii i just want to say i love your blog sooo much i also really loved a hogwarts au u just did could u do a student teacher one but with kalijah (with smut please)**

* * *

"Ugh, seriously Katherine? You know that I have to give you detention for this, right?"

"Excuse me?" Katherine snapped, turning to face her friend, who ran a hand through her blonde hair, biting her lip. "No one will have to find out you didn't. It's not like he'll report you."

"Katherine, I can't just let you hex my boyfriend," Caroline snapped, waving her wand over Klaus to check for injuries other than the purple polka-dots that were blooming all over his body. "What was this spell, anyway?"

"I'm not going to tell you if you're giving me detention."

"Fine, I won't give you detention if you tell me how to reverse it."

Katherine smirked and waved her wand, non-verbally reversing the spell. Klaus groaned and sat up, glaring at her. "Wish I could be sorry, but you're a dick," she said, shrugging.

"Elijah will let you know when your detention is tomorrow."

"But you said you wouldn't give me detention!"

"I lied," Caroline said dryly, pulling up a shield spell when Katherine shot a jelly-legs jinx at her. "See you later."

"I'll hex you in your sleep," Katherine threatened, and Caroline just shrugged, grabbing Klaus's hand and pulling him down the hall with her.

"I'll just sleep in his bed. Problem solved."

Katherine made an exaggerated gagging sound, but stomped off in the opposite direction. Now she had detention with the obnoxious, stick-up-the-ass, unbearably hot Head Boy.

 **XXX**

"You owe me," Klaus hissed as Caroline dragged him down the hallway.

"Ugh. Please, you should be thanking me. Now Elijah will be all preoccupied when you do your stupid prank thing with Kol and Marcel tomorrow night. He and Kat have been making sex eyes for the last year. It's about time I gave them a friendtervention."

"Katerina won't be thanking you until she reaps the rewards, I'm sure."

"Well, I was serious about sleeping with you tonight. I mean, unless you're opposed to it…"

"No, love. Believe me, I'm perfectly fine with that."

"Great," Caroline said happily, pecking Klaus on the lips as they reached the hallway to the office wing of the castle. "I'll just go talk to Elijah and I'll meet you for dinner, 'kay?"

"All right, sweetheart."

Caroline waved and headed to the Head Boy's office, knocking twice and poking her head in. "Hi Elijah. I just need to file a detention form."

"For who?"

"Katherine. She hexed Klaus."

"Ah."  
"I was wondering if you'd be willing to be the monitor, though?" she asked, pasting a hopeful look on her face.

"Of course."

"Great!"

Caroline gave him a huge smile as she filled out the form, handing it back to Elijah, who tapped it without checking the suggested consequence, approving the form.

Caroline smirked. Everything was going according to plan.

 **XXX**

Elijah checked his watch as he stood up from the house table to go back to his office. He'd completely forgotten to check when he was supposed to be monitoring Katherine's detention (and where it was being held). When he got to the office, he saw Katherine leaning against the wall on her mobile floo.

She looked up, frowning. "Where have you been? You were supposed to be here twenty minutes ago."

"My apologies. I had forgotten to check when and where your detention was being held."

"You approved it," she pointed out, and he shrugged.

"Caroline filled out the form. I trusted her to make an appropriate decision."

"Well, you shouldn't have. I'm supposed to be cleaning out your office, starting twenty minutes ago."

Elijah froze. "Beg pardon?"

Katherine rolled her eyes and repeated the words, making Elijah turn around, an eyebrow raised. "And you're sure of this?"

"Um, yeah. It was in the letter," she said, holding it out to him, and he scanned it quickly, frowning.

"All right. Well then, I suppose we must proceed according to plan."

He unlocked the office door with a wave of his wand, and opened it, allowing Katherine to precede him inside. He frowned as she took off her robe to more easily move around, his eyes glued to her legs, which were revealed by an almost obscenely short skirt, which was most definitely against the dress code.

He supposed that he could let it slide just this once.

"So, what do you want me to do?" she asked, looking around.

His office was absurdly tidy, it was true. He did not like having anything out of place. However, there were a few things that were time consuming that he'd been putting off, and she might as well help him with those.

"I'd like you to organize the prefect records in the file cabinet in alphabetical order by last name, grouped by house. Once you've finished with that, if you could clean out the desk of detritus such as broken quills and sweet wrappers, that would be excellent. Both without magic, of course."

"Okay," she said, flipping her hair behind her shoulder and bending to pull the file cabinets out of the frame to set them on the desk, her pleated skirt bunching around her waist to reveal just a glimpse of the lace framing her perfect ass.

His cock twitched, and he fought down a groan, just sitting down in the armchair in the corner that he used when he wasn't in meetings, trying to distract himself with a book.

It didn't work.

Katherine tucked her hair behind her ear every few minutes as it fell around her while she bent over the desk, rearranging files with a rather adorable frown on her face, her teeth worrying her lip.

Her sweater was still covering her blouse, the collar peeking out from under the green wool, but she'd unwound her tie, letting the barest hint of cleavage show from the gap the fabric would have covered. He tried to be subtle with his stare, but couldn't help but wonder how her breasts would feel cupped in his palms. Were her nipples sensitive enough that a simple brush of his finger against them would make her moan? Or would it take a scrape of teeth against the sensitive skin? He could almost hear the sounds she'd make, almost a purr of need, and he adjusted the book slightly to conceal his growing erection.

"You're staring," she said quietly without looking up, and he froze.

"My apologies," he said, not seeing the use in denying it.

"Whatever," she mumbled, and he could see heat rising in her cheeks before she went back to work, finishing the first drawer and setting it back into the frame. She pulled out the next one and set it on the desk, tugging off her sweater before she began, leaving it crumpled on the chair.

Her blouse was skin tight, and he swallowed as he realized that it was unbuttoned just a bit more than was school-appropriate.

"You know, I think Caroline might have orchestrated this on purpose. She's been trying to set us up for months," Katherine said a few moments later.

"Has she?" Elijah asked, slightly surprised.

"Yeah. She says she's tired of the sex eyes," Katherine said bluntly, looking up to make eye contact with him.

Elijah found that he wasn't sure what to say to that, so he stayed silent, observing Katherine with a calculating gaze. She met his stare, her head tilting slightly to the side before standing, walking towards him slowly.

"I think we should make a deal."

"Elaborate," he said, his words a bit more firm than he meant them to be, but he saw her shiver slightly, noticed her pupils dilate just a bit with want, and he wondered whether 'firm' was what she wanted.

"You help me fix your stupid cabinets, or do it on your own time, and I'll let you punish me," Katherine said breathily, and Elijah tried to keep his breathing under control, his book clattering to the stone floor as Katherine bent over, almost nose to nose with him, stroking his tie between her fingers and giving him an excellent view down her blouse. "Sound fair?"

His cock was throbbing, the rough fabric of his trousers almost painfully pleasurable against his skin as he stood up, his hands sneaking their way under her skirt to cup her ass under her skirt, pulling her against him, and he knew she could feel him hard against her. He bent to brush his lips against her ear, feeling her shiver in his arms, and could not resist a smile as he spoke. "What do you suggest as your consequence, then, Katerina? How would you like to be punished?"

"Isn't that your decision to make?"

"Take off your knickers and bend over the desk, then."

She bit her lip as he let go of her, standing back as she reached under her skirt to hook her thumbs around the thin fabric, dragging it slowly down her long legs and starting to step out of it, but he stopped her with a look, levitating the boxes and papers off the desk onto the floor before speaking again.

"Keep them around your ankles, bend over, and spread your legs. Hands behind your back."

She did as he asked, and his breath caught when he flipped her skirt up, one hand stroking her hip, the other trailing a finger down her pliant flesh until he brushed his fingertips against her folds.

"So wet for me, Katerina. Have you been fantasizing about what it would be like to come into my office and be punished for your rule-breaking?"

"Elijah please," she panted as he pressed two fingers inside of her, wriggling her hips slightly and breathing in sharply when he landed a pointed slap on her ass.

"You're being punished, Katerina."

She moaned softly as he began to slowly move his fingers, curling them slightly to brush against her sensitive walls, and she whimpered when he removed them, twisting her hands together but keeping them in place.

He unbuckled his belt slowly, noting how she rubbed her thighs together at the sound, before unfastening his trousers and freeing his erection, stroking himself slowly before pressing the tip of his cock inside of her. She moaned, spreading her legs wider, and he began to move, noting how she was clenching around him, the way she was gasping his name.

Elijah reached around to rub her clit, smirking as she whispered _pleasepleaseplease_ under her breath, the words coming out through sharp pants.

"You're so close," he said, his voice low, and she let out a small sob of pleasure as he moved, his pace still teasingly slow. "Perhaps if you accept your punishment and apologize for your rule-breaking, I'll let you come."

"I'm sorry that I used magic outside of class," she gasped. "I deserve whatever punishment you give me, okay? I don't care; spank me if you want, just make me come."

He was almost painfully hard inside her as he fucked her, and his hand came down on her ass with a sharp crack five times, and he chuckled quietly as she begged for more.

She was soon shattering around him, her pussy clenching as she gasped his name, her hands still clasped tight behind her back, and he fucked her through her orgasm, coming inside of her with a groan.

He flipped her skirt back down and she bent to pull her thong back into place, wincing as the fabric brushed against her skin where he'd spanked her.

"Bend over for me again, Katerina," he said, and she bit her lip, obediently bending over the desk again, her hands clasped behind her back.

He gently separated them, linking his fingers through hers as he dragged the tip of his wand down her ass, making her breath catch, the marks healing quickly. "Does that feel better?"

"Yes," she said, running her hands through her hair as she stood up, straightening her skirt.

"Good. Now, let's get this cleaned up, and I'll walk you back to the common room."

 **XXX**

"Ugh, god, I hope it goes okay," Caroline mumbled, curling up against Klaus on the couch in the common room while they waited for Katherine to get back from her detention.

"Hope what goes okay?" Kol asked, dropping down on the armchair and resting his feet on the table, ignoring Caroline's pointed glare.

"Caroline orchestrated a conflict that resulted in Elijah monitoring Katherine's detention to work out their...differences."

"So, what you're saying is that 'Lijah is taking the 'tension' out of 'detention' and just giving Katherine the 'D'?"

"Oh my god, Kol!" Caroline screeched, clearly torn between laughter and disgust, and patting Klaus on the back as he choked on his pumpkin juice.

"What? It's not like you all weren't thinking it."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Favorite part? Favorite of the two? Constructive criticism? Let me know! :D**

 **Catch me on tumblr at thetourguidebarbie**


	4. Rare Pair Mini-Drabbles

**Rare pairing mini-drabbles.**

 **The only safe for work one is the first one, which is Elijah/April. All the rest of them have smut (or are not safe for work).**

 **1\. Elijah x April Young SFW Mate AU  
2\. Katherine x Marcel NSFW  
3\. Elijah x Josh Smut  
4\. Hayroline sex pollen. Klaus knows, and it's not cheating. Smut  
5\. Klaus x Alaric. Smut**

* * *

 **Elijah, April Young soul mates.**

* * *

Caroline Forbes was, quite frankly, one of the most annoying people that April had ever met.

The professor had been absent, so Caroline and the other TA (who had the same last name as the professor, which was a conflict of interest if she'd ever seen one) had been giving the lectures for the first two weeks of class.

Caroline could chatter on and on for an absurd length of time without taking a single breath, and within the first small-group tutorial the entire section knew essentially her entire life story, including how she and Klaus Mikaelson (TA #2) had been best friends from the first day of Kindergarten, and when she woke up on her eighteenth birthday with "Happy Birthday, sweetheart" etched in black ink on her arm, she'd just known (or something like that).

Anyway, she shoved it in everyone's faces because her life was a goddamn fucking fairytale and she wanted everyone to know it.

And April? Well, she'd now turned twenty and still hadn't found the asshole whose first words to her were, "You're late."

Or, at least, she didn't until she sped into the classroom, coffee in hand with an apology on the tip of her tongue for Caroline (who seemed to be quite understanding of students' busy schedules) when she realized that the man in front of the class was not, in fact, Caroline.

He was dressed in a well-tailored suit, and turned around with an eyebrow slightly raised. "You're late."

"The Starbucks drive-thru line didn't look long, I swear," she said quickly, hoping his opening words to her were a coincidence.

From the look of horror on his face, she could tell it wasn't.

"See me after class, Miss…Young, is it?"

"Yeah," she said faintly, sitting down in the back row and trying to resist the urge to hide under her desk.

It fucking figured.

* * *

 **Crack pairing! Marcel/Katherine. Katherine has eyes on Klaus, decides to use Marcel against him.**

* * *

Katherine Pierce specialized in a few things: Revenge, seduction, and shopping, and she did love it when she could combine all three.

"How about this one?" she asked, her voice dropping in tone as she turned to face her companion, tossing her curly hair over her shoulder.

She'd come to kill Klaus, but Klaus seemed to be busy enough dealing with so-called bigger threats that she could just settle for annoying him for now. And really, was there a better way to annoy him than to seduce the man he thought of as his son?

She'd enjoyed hanging all over Marcel at town functions and watching the twitch in Klaus's jaw as he restrained himself from throwing a public spectacle of a fit the way he clearly wanted to. Marcel seemed oblivious to her goals, and Katherine doubted Klaus would say anything for fear of causing a war that he wasn't ready to win.

So yeah, she was just happy to hang around and irritate him by doting on Marcel. Her plans for revenge were going well. Oh, and the last minute ones she made to turn them against each other.

You know, for funsies.

Marcel tilted his head to the side as his eyes raked up and down her form, the tight black dress clinging to her like a second skin, and nodded. "Looks great."

"Do you think it would look better on the floor?" Katherine asked, stepping away from the mirror and walking to Marcel, bending over him, bracing herself with her hands on his thighs, nose mere inches away from his.

"Definitely."

She smirked, straddling him in one smooth movement, her dress riding on her hips as she rocked against his already half-hard cock, her hands braced on his shoulders as she leaned to tug on his earlobe.

"We definitely have enough time for a few rounds before that party…"

* * *

 **Elijah, bottoming for Josh.**

* * *

Elijah groaned as Josh slipped another finger inside of him, the wooden frame of the couch cracking under his fingers. He was almost painfully hard, his cock leaking precum from the tip as his muscles tensed from Josh's touch.

The other man was behind him, and Elijah could hear his harsh breathing as Josh stroked himself with his other hand in time with his fingers' movements.

"Get on with it," Elijah growled under his breath, inhaling sharply as he felt Josh remove his fingers, the tip of his cock replacing them to press against Elijah's ass.

"Fuck," Josh hissed as he pushed inside, his calloused palms pressed against Elijah's skin to steady them both. "God, you feel so good…"

"Move," Elijah groaned, his head dropping between his outstretched arms at the pleasure of Josh's cock filling him.

Josh obeyed, his hips snapping as he gained speed, the sound of his balls slapping against Elijah's skin and their mingled groans filling the room. Elijah made an embarrassingly needy sound when Josh changed the angle to hit Elijah's prostate, reaching around to stroke Elijah firmly in time with every thrust of his hips.

"Do you like that?" Josh asked quietly as he flicked his thumb over the tip of Elijah's cock, making the other man's knees buckle.

"Yes. Do it again."

Elijah groaned as he ground against Josh's hand, the combined pleasure of being filled and the hand wrapped around his cock so perfectly making his balls tighten before he spilled on Josh's hand, the other man coming just seconds later with a groan.

* * *

 **Hayley/Caroline: Dub-con**

 **For NoTP Night. Sex Pollen trope (that counts as dubcon, right?) with Klaroline relationship and Klaus knowing exactly what's going on (i.e. not cheating). So Hayroline smut, but Klaroline relationship/endgame**

* * *

"Look, this will literally take like, twenty minutes and then I'll get out of your stupid house," Caroline snapped as she stomped past Hayley to the attic.

She and Klaus had been in New Orleans for years now, Caroline having grudgingly accepted Hayley into their lives because of Hope (cute baby, annoying mother). This didn't mean that the girls got along at all, and Hayley kept some of the more dangerous grimmoires in her attic so that Hope, who always lived in the mansion for protection (Klaus won that particular argument rather spectacularly), couldn't get to them.

They were trying to undo a specific spell that someone had cast on Rebekah that started to desiccate her every time she orgasmed (Enzo was not pleased, though Klaus and Kol both found it hilarious).

Klaus refused to help (citing big brother privileges, though Caroline was sure it had more to do with not wanting to leave his studio when he was feeling 'inspired' or whatever), so Caroline had come to get the grimmoire.

She threw open the attic door, Hayley following her, and scanned the shelves for the book she needed, her eyes lighting up when she saw it. Unfortunately, she couldn't quite keep a grip on it when she pulled it out of the shelf, and it tumbled to the floor, the pages bursting open.

Caroline coughed as she felt dust fill her lungs, and she faintly heard Hayley coughing as well.

She felt a sudden tightness creep up in her lower belly, her entire body going rigid, every inch of skin suddenly craving touch. She turned to face Hayley, who suddenly looked a bit sweaty, and Caroline grabbed her phone, texting Klaus that something had happened with the grimmoire.

From [Klaus]: What's wrong, sweetheart?

To [Klaus]: Grimmoire blew weird magic dust. I feel really sweaty and faint.

From [Klaus]: Dust?

From [Klaus]: Any other symptoms?

Caroline felt a flush build in her body, her core contracting around nothing, her underwear suddenly soaked as her skin prickled uncomfortably, craving touch. Hayley moaned softly, her body curling into the fetal position.

To [Klaus]: I feel super aroused.

She bit her lip as she waited for him to reply back. Sex wasn't something she was uncomfortable discussing with him (it couldn't be, when they were immortal and he'd probably fucked thousands of people)(though she usually tried to not think about that), but being unbearably aroused with only Hayley for company was not on her list of life goals.

From [Klaus]: How much came out of the book?

To [Klaus]: I don't know. A lot.

From [Klaus]: Lock the door and don't let anyone inside. You're vulnerable like this. It should wear off in an hour or two. I'll come wait outside.

To [Klaus]: You can't come inside?

From [Klaus]: As much as I would love to, it would be even more dangerous for me to be infected. At least this way I can make sure you stay safe.

To [Klaus]: Hayley is here too.

From [Klaus]: And?

To [Klaus]: I really need sex.

She watched the speech bubble on Klaus's phone appear and disappear about five times before he finally settled on

From [Klaus]: Burn sage. I don't want to hear it.

To [Klaus]: I love you.

To [Klaus]: I'll scream your name, I promise. :)

From [Klaus]: Don't let her bite you.

She was rubbing her thighs together without thinking about it now, an insistent pulsing in her core, and there was a five second wait before he texted her again.

From [Klaus]: Actually, I suppose my threat was that I'd kill her if she ever hurts you, so if she does bite you, just say the word.

To [Klaus]: KLAUS!

From [Klaus]: I'll be right outside.

She groaned, throwing her phone down in frustration before turning to Hayley, who was just as sweat-soaked as Caroline, if not more. Her lips were puffy, eyes dark and wanting, and Caroline had barely moved an inch toward her before the other girl's lips were on hers.

"I hate you," Hayley growled as Caroline ripped her top off.

"Hate you too," Caroline said quickly between kisses, flipping them over so that she was on top, pulling her sundress over her head and rolling her hips against Hayley's thigh, the friction from the other girl's denim sorts rubbing deliciously against her pussy through the lace of her thong.

Hayley's hips were rotating against Caroline as well, and they both came within seconds of each other, twin sighs echoing through the attic.

Hayley flipped them over again, tugging her top and shorts off as Caroline scrambled to undress herself completely, their sweat-slicked skin sliding pleasurably against each other, making them both gasp in tandem.

"Turn around," Caroline gasped, and Hayley raised an eyebrow, but obeyed, and Caroline shivered when she felt the other girl's breath on the lips of her soaking pussy, spreading her legs further and cupping Hayley's ass to bring her center down to give the other girl a tentative lick.

She felt Hayley do the same, and soon they were both writhing against each other, shattering around tongues and fingers before their supernatural speed took over and they knocked a bookshelf over rutting against each other against a wall, collapsing in a tangle of sweat-soaked-sex-scented limbs before doing it all over again…

And on the floor beside them, Caroline's phone continued to vibrate.

From [Klaus]: Caroline, I can hear you.

From [Klaus]: Caroline

From [Klaus]: CAROLINE

From [Klaus]: Don't tease me, sweetheart.

[Klaus Mikaelson sent you a photo]

From [Klaus]: You're taking care of this when we get home.

* * *

 **Klaus x Alaric. Klaus had never felt more erotic then when he was wearing Alaric's body. After he takes his own form back Klaus realizes that he would love to get back into Alaric's body, sexually this time. Where Alaric plays the little distraction.**

* * *

Klaus groaned as he closed his eyes, his hips jerking to thrust his cock into Alaric's mouth, making the other man gag.

Alaric's body had been…interesting. He hadn't body jumped into a human for quite awhile, and despite Alaric receiving some of his powers for the duration of the jump, it had been odd to wear the man's skin.

However, he also received access to some of the man's past, should the memories be triggered, and from the flashes he received, he theorized that Alaric had quite a bit of experience with his mouth.

And it seemed that, as usual, Klaus was right.

He groaned again, snapping for Alaric to suck harder, not even looking at the other man as he obeyed, simply letting himself get lost in the sensation of it.

He needed to find someone he actually liked to do this, he decided. There were a number of fascinating people in Mystic Falls, most of whom were irrefutably expendable. However, there had to be one or two whose presence he could stand when their mouth wasn't otherwise occupied.

Perhaps his hybrid's fiery little blonde…

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you thought :)**

 **Hugs!  
-Angie**


	5. Just Us Girls (Rebekatholine)

Rebekah/Katherine/Caroline threesome with Domme!Rebekah. Contains oral sex, hair pulling, dirty talk, begging, orgasm delay, masturbation, toys, riding, spanking, and vampire blood play. Very NSFW. You have been warned lol

* * *

Caroline moaned as Katherine's tongue traced her hipbone down to the apex of her thighs, her eyes closing as she spread her legs for Katherine's mouth.

She felt Rebekah's eyes on her, Caroline's skin prickling under her gaze as she drew her thighs back to give Katherine easier access to her center as her tongue flicked against Caroline's clit.

Her fingers wound into the sheets, a small moan escaping her lips as she rolled her hips against Katherine's mouth. Katherine responded by gripping her hips tightly to keep them from moving, though she sped up the strokes of her tongue. Caroline felt her arousal tighten in her belly, her back arching as she quickly approached the edge.

"Don't let her come, Katerina," Rebekah ordered sharply, and Katherine obediently pulled back when Caroline was just on the precipice, licking her lips and moving up Caroline's body to give her a bruising kiss.

Caroline's hands moved to tangle in Katherine's hair as her tongue thrust into Caroline's mouth, making her taste herself. She moaned into the kiss as her sensitive nipples brushed against the Katherine's, and the brunette's fingers dug into her hips to keep her from moving, denying the friction against her center that she desperately craved.

Katherine broke away, moving down to nip Caroline's neck, soothing the bites with her tongue.

"Rebekah, please," Caroline panted, eyes wide and imploring as she glanced at the other blonde, who was reclining on a nearby couch, one leg hooked over the back rest, two fingers lazily circling her clit as she watched.

"As much as I enjoy it when you beg, Caroline, I'm afraid I can't indulge you at the moment."

"Please, I'm so close…"

"Now, you know the rules. If you come before I allow it, I'll have to compel you to make sure it doesn't happen again."

Caroline nodded, restraining another gasp as Katherine bit her hard enough to draw blood, her tongue flicking against the wounds to taste her.

She tugged at Katherine's curls, pulling her into another kiss, her hands moving to cup Katherine's breasts, tugging lightly at her nipples, making Katherine moan into her mouth.

Though Katherine was holding Caroline's hips down, she could feel Katherine's wet center as she straddled Caroline's thigh, seeking friction. She was pulsing with need, her pussy wet and desperate for touch, but Katherine was careful not to give her any relief.

"Stop," Rebekah said sharply, and Katherine withdrew, her hair brushing against Caroline's skin as she moved, making her shiver. Caroline watched as Rebekah got up, bending to pull a strap on from the box of toys and bringing it to them. "Lie down and spread your legs for me, Katerina."

Katherine obeyed, and Caroline watched as Rebekah knelt between Katherine's legs, pressing the toy inside of her and fastening it securely to ensure it would stay. "Now, do you think you can be a good girl for me and not come, or do you need me to compel you?"

"I'll be good," Katherine said, her voice thick with need as she rolled her hips to gain friction against the toy.

"And you, Caroline? Will you be a good girl for me?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now, I want you to come here," Rebekah said, and Caroline crawled over, moaning as the Rebekah roughly gripped her hair and pulled her in for a bruising kiss, squeezing her breasts, making her pussy clench with need. "I want to watch you ride her," Rebekah said between kisses.

Caroline turned around, straddling Katherine and sinking down on the toy, making both of them moan. Rebekah sat behind her between Katherine's legs, and she pushed Caroline's hair aside to kiss her neck, reaching to play with Caroline's breasts as she did so. Caroline whimpered, sinking her teeth into her lower lip, trying to control the movements of her hips to keep herself from tipping over the edge.

"Do you like watching, Katerina?" Rebekah asked pulling away from Caroline's neck. "Do you like seeing Caroline's skin flushed with need while I touch her? Like watching her moan for me?"

"Yes," Katherine said, her voice slightly breathless as she reached to cup her own breasts.

Rebekah moved quickly, suddenly kneeling behind Katherine's head, clutching the brunette's wrists. "Did I say you could touch?"

"I'm sorry."

"Perhaps you need something to do to keep you occupied," Rebekah said softly, moving forward on her knees and spreading her legs until her dripping center was just centimeters from Katherine's lips. "Lick my pussy, Katerina."

Caroline watched, lips slightly parted, as Katherine lifted her head slightly to run her tongue against Rebekah's entrance. "Faster," Rebekah snapped, and Katherine's tongue flicked against Rebekah's clit before she began to tonguefuck her, making Rebekah moan, her eyes closing as she let go of Katherine's hands to steady herself. "Rub your clit, Caroline. I want to watch," she panted, her breasts brushing against Caroline with every roll of her hips.

Caroline reached to press her finger against her clit, crying out as she felt herself nearly tip over the edge, and she tried to move slowly, tried to stave off her impending release as she watched Rebekah begin to grind against Katherine's tongue, the brunette moaning at her taste.

"Please, Rebekah. I'm so close; please let me come."

Rebekah interrupted Caroline with a kiss, her tongue pressing against Caroline's lips, demanding entrance, moaning when Caroline opened her mouth.

When she pulled back, her lips were puffy, eyes glassy with pleasure. "Do you like this, Caroline? Katherine fucking your pussy with a toy while I ride her pretty mouth?"

"Yes," Caroline panted, barely able to keep herself from coming as Rebekah licked and nipped her jaw, speaking against her skin as she tangled one hand in Caroline's hair, tugging her head back to have better access to her neck.

"Both of you have been so good for me today," Rebekah said softly, and Katherine moaned against her skin, her hips rotating in time with Caroline's as they continued their frenzied rhythm.

"Please…"

"Come for me," Rebekah whispered, tugging Caroline's hair hard as she reached between them to brush a finger across Katherine's clit, and both of them came hard, Caroline's pussy clenching around the toy as Katherine writhed beneath her, and she moaned even more loudly when Rebekah sunk her teeth into her neck.

Caroline was still breathing raggedly when she came down from her high, and Rebekah licked Caroline's blood from her lips, the veins receding back into her face as smoothed Caroline's hair from her face.

Rebekah's eyes were closed now, and she tugged Caroline lightly, bringing her mouth to Rebekah's breast. She took the hint, biting and licking Rebekah's nipple before moving to the other, and heard Rebekah moan as she came against Katherine's mouth.

She moved away, sitting beside them, Caroline still on her knees with the toy inside of her. "Lick her face clean, Caroline."

Caroline bent and ran the tip of her tongue along Katherine's cheeks and lips before kissing her, the oversensitive skin of her center making her squirm as the toy pressed against it.

"You can take the toy out. Clean it, then come here."

Caroline moaned softly at the sensation of pulling the toy out, and she unfastened it from Katherine. She knew what Rebekah wanted to see, and when Katherine sat up she held it as they both licked one end clean before crawling to Rebekah and handing it to her.

Her limbs felt slightly heavy from satiation, but when Rebekah gave her a look full of want and lust, she felt her need for touch return, and her core clenched in anticipation, making her shift where she sat.

"Hands and knees, Caroline."

She moved to place her palms on the ground, and took a sharp breath when she felt a toy being pushed inside of her. "Don't come," Rebekah ordered again, trailing a finger up the flesh of her ass before stroking her spine as Caroline's knees buckled, her eyes squeezed tightly shut as she fought the urge to rub her thighs together to create friction.

"Sit and spread your legs," Rebekah ordered, gesturing to a nearby chair, and Caroline pushed herself to her feet, acutely aware of the toy pulsing inside of her, the tip of it pressing against her g-spot with every movement.

She sat on the edge of the chair, her legs spread wide, ankles hooked around the chair legs. Rebekah walked over, reaching down to trail her finger up Caroline's inner thigh, making her shiver, and she beckoned Katherine over, the brunette settling on her knees between Caroline's thighs.

"Let's play a game," Rebekah said, a small smirk curling her lips as she ran a hand through Katherine's hair, the other still drawing lazy patterns on Caroline's inner thigh. "Katerina, I'll give you five minutes to make her come with your mouth. If Caroline comes, she'll be punished, but if you fail to make her come, I'll punish you instead. Do you understand?"

Both girls nodded, and Caroline moaned softly, squirming as Katherine's breath hit her sensitive skin. "Good," Rebekah said, walking back to the couch and sinking back against the cushions, her legs spread, fingers teasing her own entrance. "Begin."

Caroline moaned as Katherine's tongue flicked against her clit in rhythmic strokes, making Caroline shudder. Katherine ran her tongue around Caroline's entrance, moving the vibrator against her walls, making it brush against her g-spot, and Caroline tensed, her eyes shutting tightly.

She felt Katherine's tongue trace her inner thigh teasingly before returning her tongue to Caroline's clit. "Two minutes left," Caroline faintly heard Rebekah say, all of her concentration devoted to not letting go.

Katherine took Caroline's clit between her lips and sucked once, pushing the vibrator down with the movement to hit Caroline at an odd angle, and she shattered, clenching around the toy and moaning loudly.

Rebekah sighed as though she was disappointed, pulling herself off the couch, licking her fingers clean of her arousal in an almost absent-minded movement.

"Bend over the couch. Hold onto the backrest," Rebekah ordered, and Caroline moved to take the toy out, but froze at Rebekah's sharp tone. "Did I tell you that you could remove the toy?"

"No," Caroline said, moving to the couch and bending over as she'd been ordered, her fingers curling around the backrest of the couch.

She heard the click of a remote, and the vibrator turned on, moving in a set rhythm, and Caroline couldn't help but gasp out loud as she rubbed her thighs together.

"Katerina, kneel there and watch while I spank her."

Katherine moved to kneel just a few feet away from the couch, and Caroline felt a flush creep up her cheeks from the shame of being punished in front of another person.

Or, rather, the shame from enjoying the way Rebekah spanked her.

The first strike stung, as it always did, and Caroline clenched around the toy as another landed on the flesh of her ass with a sharp crack, making her moan.

Three more strikes followed, and Caroline squirmed at the insistent throbbing between her legs as arousal dampened her inner thighs.

"Look how wet she is from being punished, Katerina," Rebekah said, beckoning Katherine closer. "Look how much she likes it."

Rebekah pushed Caroline's legs apart, her thumbs spreading the lips of her pussy as much as she could with the toy still filling her, and she felt Katherine's breath on her slick skin.

"Why don't you see if you can make her come again," Rebekah suggested, and Caroline felt Katherine's tongue against her skin again, the pure pleasure of it a sharp contrast to the smack of Rebekah's palm hitting her ass, making Caroline's hips grind against Katherine's mouth, the toy still pulsing against her sensitive walls.

She tried to keep herself from coming, tried to push down the intense build of her orgasm, but she couldn't do it, and it wasn't long before she came again with a loud moan.

Rebekah smoothed Caroline's hair down, tugging it lightly with her fingers, and laughed softly. "Doesn't Katerina's tongue feel good, Caroline?"

"Yes, Rebekah."

"Do you want more?"

"Yes, Rebekah," Caroline breathed, her voice thick with need as she rolled her hips against the toy, trying to gain friction.

"Of course you do," Rebekah said, her voice mocking. "You wanted your release so much that you couldn't follow my simple directions."

"I'm sorry."

"Put your mouth back on her, Katerina. If she wants to come, we'll make her until she's begging for you to stop."

* * *

Hope you liked it :) Let me know what you thought :D  
Hugs!  
-Angie


	6. Ladies Night (Varied femmeslash)

**Femmeslash night on my tumblr! Each prompt has the pairing in it :) I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Katherine/Caroline - "Trust me, girls do it better."**

* * *

Caroline rolled her hips as his tongue circled her entrance, his movements inconsistent and light, and she tried hard not to let out a sigh of frustration. It had been at least ten minutes and she wasn't any closer to coming as she'd been at the beginning.

"Fuck," she hissed, more out of frustration, trying to pass it off a moan. She reached to pull his hair a bit harder than necessary before making herself contract against his tongue, letting out a loud moan.

Faking orgasms wasn't exactly the best course of action, she knew, but _seriously_?

She let him pull her close, her thighs still damp with unfulfilled need, and waited until he drifted off to slip out of bed.

Tyler had earned the over-nighter, but she needed a break to get herself off.

"Never go into porn," she heard Katherine say next to her.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That was the most obviously faked orgasm that I've ever heard."

"Had a lot of experience with that?" Caroline asked, raising an eyebrow as she tried to mentally plan her escape route.

"Not on their end."

"It's hard for guys to fake it," Caroline said dryly.

"Oh, sweetie...After four hundred years do you really think I've stuck to men? They're so hard to train. Trust me, girls do it better."

Caroline felt a flush rise in her cheeks, shifting uncomfortably as the words rolled off the other girls' tongue.

"Let me help you," Katherine offered, a smile curling her lips as she moved to tuck a curl behind Caroline's ear, her gaze predatory. Possessive. "You need me, Caroline. I may have lost my vampire senses, but I would bet good money that you're soaking wet for me right now."

The denial was on the tip of Caroline's tongue, but she was curious.

So curious.

"Okay," she said quietly, and Katherine smiled widely, grabbing Caroline's wrist and pulling her to the guest room, pushing her down on the bed.

Katherine's touch was light on her thighs as she coaxed them apart, and she tossed her hair over one shoulder, licking her lips and bending to run her tongue along Caroline's entrance.

"Fuck," she hissed, her hand moving down to tangle in Katherine's hair, making her moan softly as her licks became more firm, more confident as Caroline squirmed. "God, Katherine, right there…"

Katherine pushed her thighs up for better access, her tongue swirling around Caroline's clit in rhythmic strokes, and soon Caroline was rolling her hips against the other girl's mouth, her movements frantic and desperate, filthy words and pleas falling from her lips.

"Fuck, oh my god, Katherine…"

Katherine dug her nails into Caroline's thighs, closing her lips around her clit and sucking once, hard, and Caroline came around her tongue, writhing against her tongue, her fingers curled into the sheets…

Katherine pushed herself up, licking her lips lasciviously, her wide brown eyes soaking in Caroline's flushed skin, the sweat beaded at her hairline as her breathing slowly calmed. "Told you."

katherine + caroline trapped in a room like bonnie's magic trapped klaus. Smut + blood sharing please!

"This is your fault," Caroline hissed, her eyes flashing red as veins creeped in her face. "You just _had_ to bait them, and then you _lied_ because you're a _lying bitch_ , and now they think I'm helping you."

"It'll be fine. They'll be back."

"Katherine! They didn't leave us blood bags."

"Little known fact, in a pinch you can survive by blood sharing. I mean, you'll get weaker over time, but you won't desiccate as quickly."

Caroline wrinkled her nose. "Seriously?"

"Yes. Seriously."

"Why don't people do it, then?" Caroline asked suspiciously.

"Well, it has some side-effects…"

"Like?"

"Well, it's intimate," Katherine said with a shrug of her shoulders. "Haven't you heard of bloodlust?"

"Sort of," Caroline admitted.

"Exactly."

"Maybe they'll come to let us out," Caroline said hopefully, ignoring Katherine's eyeroll.

Two hours later, Caroline was not so optimistic, and Katherine was staring out the window, tapping her blood-red fingernails on the windowsill.

"I'm hungry," Caroline complained, slumping against the wall.

She _was_ hungry, but she was also absurdly horny. Since she'd been turned, sex had become a daily need. Unfortunately, she was _so_ not up for masturbating in front of Katherine.

So she'd just be uncomfortable until they came to let her out.

She could do it.

She had self control.

"I already gave you the solution. You just have to ovary up enough to do it."

...She totally did not have self control.

Caroline bit her lip, glancing at Katherine out of the corner of her eye. "Okay."

Katherine's eyebrows raised, smiling wickedly. "Okay?"

"Yeah. Okay."

Katherine's eyes blackened, her fangs descending, and the next second, the brunette's fangs pierced her neck, the sharp pain of it sending jolts of arousal to Caroline's core, Caroline's fingernails digging into the brunette's shoulders as she drank.

She felt her knees going slightly weak, and she pushed Katherine away. The brunette ran her tongue over her lips, licking away Caroline's blood, and bared her neck, her curls swaying to the side. Caroline's hands fell on Katherine's hips, pulling the other girl's neck to her mouth, and she felt Katherine's body shudder against hers as she took mouthfuls of the other girl's rich blood.

She could smell arousal pooling between Katherine's thighs, and her lower belly began to ache with need.

Caroline felt hazy as she withdrew, her core aching with desire, and Katherine pushed up Caroline's floral sundress around her waist, waiting for Caroline's nod before she pulled the lace of her thong around her knees.

"Do you want me to fuck your pussy with my fingers?"

Caroline nodded, her mind unable to conjure up a single coherent thought other than that she really needed some relief.

Her core was throbbing, her arousal slick on her inner thighs, and she moaned Katherine's name as the other girl pushed her fingers inside, her fingers curling against Caroline's g-spot, making her entire body shake with pleasure.

* * *

 **How about Cami and Rebekah? Rebekah's bored, and decides to play with her brother's hanger on.**

* * *

Rebekah tilted her head as she sipped her drink, observing the blonde bartender that seemed to be so obsessed with her brother.

God knew why, since he was still clearly hung up on Caroline, though she supposed if you squinted quite hard and put duct tape over Camille's mouth, she'd pass.

Barely.

Still, Camille was pretty in her own right, albeit in a different way, and Rebekah had always been partial to the humans. Their heartbeats loud, arousal sweet in an altogether different way, watching them shatter…

It hadn't even started out like this, to be honest. She needed a spy in Klaus's circle, someone to tell her when her brother was up to no good (and after that ridiculous fake baby spell, it was especially important that Rebekah stayed in the loop), and the bartender was a perfect choice, considering Klaus's longing to keep Caroline in his life somehow.

So, Rebekah had come to the little bartender's house earlier that month, had stayed for drinks, talked, gotten to know her… one thing led to another, and now, well, Camille was her spy.

And a little something more.

Camille was on her knees between Rebekah's thighs, her tongue working eagerly against Rebekah's pussy, her hands behind her back. Rebekah watched her with faint interest, knocking down the last of her bourbon and pressing Camille's head further against her dripping center.

"Faster. More tongue," she ordered, her voice harsh.

Camille obeyed, her eyes watching Rebekah's face, hoping for a sign that she'd done well. Rebekah stroked her hair, moaning softly when Camille found a particularly sensitive spot, and Camille seemed to take that as a good sign, her tongue moving faster.

"Good girl," Rebekah mumbled, and Camille moaned against her skin, eagerly lapping at Rebekah's arousal.

Camille responded well to praise, Rebekah had found. She'd do almost anything for just the tiniest bit of reassurance, including learning to drop to her knees and bury her face between Rebekah's thighs with just a snap of the fingers and a significant glance to the ground.

Rebekah sighed with pleasure as Camille sucked her clit lightly, her hands burying Camille's blonde hair to rub her pussy against the human's mouth as she came.

Taking Niklaus's toys had so much more appeal when they could be as useful with their tongues as they were with their ears…

* * *

 **Maybe a threesome smut kinda like the one you did with Kat/Care/Bekah for Jenn, but with Care/Bekah/Hayley?**

* * *

Caroline groaned into Hayley's mouth as her fingernails raked through Caroline's hair, tugging at the ends. Their breasts were brushing with every movement, Hayley's leg hitched around Caroline's hip, riding Caroline's fingers. Rebekah stood on Hayley's other side, her fangs buried in Hayley's neck, hands on her hips to steady her.

Hayley moaned as Rebekah reached between her and Caroline to rub her clit, squeezing her breast as she withdrew from Hayley's neck. "Kiss me, Caroline," Rebekah ordered, and their lips met over Hayley's shoulder as Hayley moaned, Caroline's fingers curling against her g-spot.

Rebekah thrust her tongue into Caroline's mouth, making her taste Hayley's blood, and Caroline moaned as she pulled back.

"Have a taste then, go on."

Hayley's neck tipped back as Caroline scraped her fangs across her jugular, her gaze on Rebekah, who was watching with dark eyes. "Make her come with your fingers while you drink from her," she ordered, backing away to watch as Caroline and Hayley moved together, hands exploring, sweat-slicked skin flushed with need.

Hayley was clenching around Caroline's fingers, moaning as Caroline took large mouthfuls of blood, her eyes closing as she drank. Caroline pushed her to lie on the ground, fangs withdrawing as she kissed down Hayley's collarbone, lingering to press open mouthed kisses to her cleavage and taking a nipple between her teeth, tugging harshly.

Rebekah moaned as she watched, her fingers moving inside of herself in frantic motions as the other rubbed her clit. Caroline shot Rebekah a questioning look, waiting for her to nod permission before continuing to kiss down Hayley's stomach.

Hayley parted her legs, a soft gasp escaping from her as Caroline bent to swirl her tongue around her clit before lapping eagerly at Hayley's arousal. The brunette kept her hands on the carpet, knowing that she couldn't touch Caroline without Rebekah's permission, instead letting her hips roll against Caroline's face for friction.

Caroline pinned down her hips, though, moaning at Hayley's taste as she continued to tonguefuck her, cupping Hayley's ass to bring her pussy closer to her mouth. "Come, Hayley," Rebekah ordered, and it was only a few more strokes of the tongue before Hayley tipped over the edge, her body tensing as Caroline licked away her juices.

* * *

 **Caroline/Elena: Caroline shows Elena how to improve her kissing.**

* * *

"I don't know. I just feel like...You know, he's so much older that me. He probably has so much more experience," Elena was saying, her hands twisting nervously.

"Relax, Elena. I'm sure it's fine. You guys have been dating for years, and you're just _now_ getting nervous?"

"I've been nervous the whole time. I don't know, what if he gets bored with me?"

Caroline scoffed, draining her glass of wine and setting it on the counter. "He loves you, Elena, and I'm sure by now he would have said something."

"How do you deal with it?"

Caroline stiffened. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, Klaus has had sex with how many people? He's been around for a thousand years, Caroline. It's not like you were his first."

"I guess that for once in my life I'm more secure in my relationship than you are, Elena."

"Caroline…"

"What?" Caroline asked defensively.

"Can't you take this seriously?"

"I am taking this seriously. It's just ridiculous on its face."

"Will you show me?" Elena asked.

"Show you what?"

"How you kiss. I just want to see if I'm doing it right."

Caroline bit her lip, conflicted. She and Elena had been friends since childhood, and it wasn't like they didn't have eternity to get over themselves if this screwed up their friendship.

Although really, at this point it would be impressive if _anything_ screwed up their friendship.

She pulled out her phone.

[To: Klaus]: Elena wants me to show her how to kiss.

The answer came almost immediately.

[From: Klaus]: Brush your teeth before you get home.

[To: Klaus]: You're not mad?

[From: Klaus]: You'll make it up to me.

Caroline snorted, putting her phone down and turning to Elena. "Okay."

Elena's lips hesitantly met Caroline's, and she flicked her tongue along Elena's lower lip, making the other girl open her mouth to deepen the kiss. Caroline cupped Elena's cheek as their tongues met, and she felt Elena shiver in her arms, could smell the arousal pooling between the other girl's thighs.

Elena pooled back, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear anxiously. "Was that good?"

"Yeah," Caroline said, swallowing. "It was good."

* * *

 **hayley & rebekah, nightclub!**

* * *

Hayley's hips moved against Rebekah's with the sound of the music, her arms thrown up over her head, brown hair flying around her as she danced. Rebekah slid her arms around Hayley's waist, one splayed over the bare skin of her stomach below her loose tank top, the other sneaking under the hem of her skirt to stroke her inner thigh.

Hayley tipped her head to the side as Rebekah's lips brushed across the sensitive skin, her whole body shivering as Rebekah's tongue flicked against the hollow of her neck. "You look so pretty tonight," Rebekah breathed in her ear, and Hayley smiled.

"Yeah?"

"Yes," Rebekah mumbled against Hayley's neck, her teeth scraping along the skin as one of her hands moved across Hayley's stomach to cup her breast, the people around them to wrapped up in their own movements to notice.

Hayley moaned, arching her back to encourage Rebekah's explorations, and the blonde pinched Hayley's nipple through the lace of her bra, her other hand lifting the hem of her skirt just a bit to scratch her nails along the sensitive skin of Hayley's thigh.

"Do you want me to touch you?"

"Yes," Hayley breathed, eyes hazy, and Rebekah complied, her fingers darting between Hayley's thighs to brush a finger along her slit, smiling when she found that the brunette had gone without anything to cover herself. "Please…"

"So wet for me," Rebekah breathed, her finger ghosting over Hayley's clit, and Hayley nodded. "Do you like it when I touch you in front of all these people? They could be watching us, you know. They could see how you lean back, begging for my touch, your legs spread for my hand."

"Rebekah…"

"I like it. I like them looking at us, seeing how your entire body quivers from just the lightest brush of my fingers. I want them to see that you're mine, that your body belongs to me…Do you want that too? Do you want them to look at you, leaning against me with your legs spread like a whore, and know who owns you?"

"Yes," Hayley gasped, her head falling back against Rebekah's shoulder, and the blonde grinned as she pushed two fingers inside of Hayley's pussy.

"Moan for me, then."

Hayley let out a soft pant of need, and Rebekah pinched her clit. "I said moan. Loudly."

Hayley did, her voice loud enough to draw stares, her pussy clenching around Rebekah's fingers as three of the people near them stopped dancing to watch.

"You like being watched, don't you?" Rebekah asked, her lips curling into a smile. "Let them watch you come around my fingers. Let them stare."

Hayley's body flushed under the flashing lights as Rebekah touched her, made her moan, made her _beg_ …

"Do you like that?" Rebekah breathed just as Hayley tipped over the edge.

"Yes…"

* * *

 **Hayroline: Public sex**

* * *

"C'mon, it'll be fun."

Caroline winced as Hayley dragged her into the nearest school bathroom, locking the door of the big stall behind them and pushing her up against the doors, their lips meeting in frantic, open-mouthed kisses.

Caroline moaned as Hayley pushed her plaid skirt up around her waist and rubbed her clit through the lace of her thong. "Can you be quiet?" Hayley asked when she pulled back, her finger already hooking around the lace.

"Yeah."

Hayley grinned and tugged the fabric down slightly to slip a finger inside Caroline's pussy, kissing her again to muffle Caroline's moan. As Hayley began to fingerfuck her, Caroline unbuttoned Hayley's school shirt and undid the front clasp of the brunette's bra, cupping her breasts and tweaking the nipples, making Hayley moan into her mouth.

Caroline smiled into the kiss as she turned them around, pushing Hayley against the stall door as she rolled her hips against Hayley's hand, moving to kiss the brunette's neck.

"Fuck, Caroline...Oh my god…" Hayley breathed, and Caroline smiled against her neck, gasping softly when Hayley moved them again, pressing Caroline back against the stall door, her breasts half out of their bra, nipples puckered, her lips, teeth, and tongue pressing against Caroline's neck.

Despite knowing they wouldn't show, since the school uniform covered Caroline's cleavage, Hayley liked leaving marks against Caroline's skin. There was something arousing about knowing that the red splotches would show against her pale skin if only she'd unbutton her pristinely pressed white shirt. Occasionally Hayley would bite Caroline's inner thighs, looking forward to watching Caroline squirm in class as she remembered the feel of Hayley's tongue as it moved against her pussy.

She could feel Caroline tensing against her and smiled as the blonde's hips began to move faster.

"Do you like that?" she asked as she pressed her fingers against Caroline's g-spot. "Do you like the way I touch you?"

"Yes," Caroline breathed, arching her back as Hayley rubbed her clit. "Oh my god, Hayley… I"m going to come."

"Come for me," Hayley said quietly, moving to nip Caroline's ear. "I want to taste your come on my fingers. I want you to sit in class with your panties soaked, rubbing your thighs together while you remember what it felt like to have my fingers inside of you right before the bell rang…"

Caroline moaned, her entire body stiffening as she shattered around Hayley's fingers.

Hayley withdrew, licking Caroline's arousal away while she kept eye contact, and Caroline straightened her skirt before reaching to fasten Hayley's bra.

"I'll make it up to you during lunch," Caroline whispered as the warning bell rang, kissing Hayley quickly and slipping out of the stall, checking to see if the coast was clear before leaving.

* * *

 **Could I get a drabble of Katherine and Rebekah where one of them seduces the other?**

* * *

Let my girlfriend stay with you for a week while I'm out of town, he said.

It'll be like she's not even there, he said.

Her brother was a fucking liar.

Katherine Pierce was anything but a good houseguest. She left her bath products everywhere, and her stupid pointy shoes somehow ended up on completely separate ends of the apartment, and she wandered around in practically no clothes.

Now, Rebekah wasn't exactly opposed to that, but it was very hard to keep her eyes away (and Katherine was her brother's girlfriend, and that wouldn't exactly go very well for either of them, would it?)

"You're staring again."

Fuck.

"You have a smudge of dirt on your shoulder," Rebekah lied without batting an eyelash, and Katherine scoffed.

"I think what you mean is, 'your boobs look really great in that bra.'"

"That's not what I meant."

"So my boobs don't look good?"

Rebekah rolled her eyes, not feeling inclined to respond.

"Elijah would never know."

Rebekah looked up in surprise. "You do realize that you're attempting to cheat on my brother with me, right?"

"What's life without a little risk?" Katherine asked. "If it makes you feel any better, you're kind of a last resort. Kol swings the other way, and Claud or whatever–"

"Klaus," Rebekah corrected.

"Right. Klaus is too in love with the blonde energizer bunny, who looks suspiciously like you, by the way, to give me a second glance."

"And I'm supposed to be happy about this?"

"Well, it means that I'm all yours. I mean, until Elijah gets back. Obvs."

"You're horrible."

"Horrible, and in an open relationship until he gets back. I have a sexual appetite, and he doesn't care as long as I don't tell him."

"He's my brother."

"And I know how to eat pussy. When's the last time you got some, Rebekah? Be honest."

Rebekah scoffed, getting up to continue her trashy magazine reading in her own room, and Katherine followed her, somehow managing to push herself in between Rebekah and her bedroom door.

"C'mon, Rebekah," Katherine said, Rebekah's name rolling off the brunette's tongue in a way that should have been illegal. "Take a risk."

Rebekah scowled. "You're not going to give up, are you?"

"Is that a yes?"

Rebekah pushed Katherine against the door, their lips meeting in biting, rough kisses, and Katherine moaned, pulling Rebekah to the bed. Their clothes came off quickly, and as Rebekah watched Katherine come apart under her tongue, body writhing against her touch, she decided that Elijah would forgive her.

Or maybe he wouldn't have to know.

* * *

 **Hayley & Caroline / Lazy Sunday morning waking Caroline by eating her out. ANGIE U R AWESOME ㈴2**

* * *

Caroline looked so pretty asleep, Hayley thought idly as she stretched.

The other girl was curled up, her leg having previously been slung over Hayley's hip, face buried in her breasts, but Hayley had managed to disentangle herself, pushing the covers down and moving between Caroline's legs, careful not to wake her before it was time.

She began to trail soft kisses up Caroline's inner thighs, watching as the other girl moaned softly, shifting and spreading her legs.

Hayley smirked, nuzzling Caroline's thigh before gently pressing her legs apart and giving the other girl's pussy a slow lick.

Caroline's eyes opened as she moaned, her lips slightly parted, and her hands curled into the sheets as Hayley's tongue moved faster, swirling around her clit.

"Hayley…"

Hayley smiled, licking faster, pressing a finger inside of Caroline's already-wet entrance, curling it to brush against her walls.

"Fuck… Just like that…"

Hayley added another finger and moved them in a slow rhythm, her tongue flicking against Caroline's clit in time with the thrusts of her fingers, and Caroline gripped the sheets, her hips rising to meet Hayley's movements.

Hayley curled her fingers against Caroline's g-spot, and Caroline moaned loudly, burying her fingers in Hayley's hair and holding her face against her pussy as she rolled her hips. Hayley moaned at the sensation of Caroline's fingers tugging sharply on her hair, the pain sending bolts of pleasure to her own wet center.

"Faster. Oh my god, fuck…"

Hayley obeyed, her fingers moving quickly, Caroline spreading her legs more widely to encourage them to go deeper, and Hayley's lips closed around Caroline's clit to suck lightly on it, making Caroline scream her name.

She continued her movements, her other hand moving under Caroline's ass to knead it lightly before she lightly pressed the tip of her index finger in the other girl's back entrance.

Caroline shattered around her tongue, a variety of filthy words falling from her lips as she came, and Hayley licked her lips as she slowly sat up on her elbows, crawling over Caroline's body and bending to kiss her.

Caroline laughed when they parted. "That was a nice way to wake up."

"I thought you'd like it."

"We should just stay in bed today."

"I like the sound of that," Hayley said before Caroline caught her lips with hers, her hands already wandering over Hayley's skin…

* * *

 **HOT! Can I request something? Katholine one of them is an escort.**

* * *

Caroline checked her hair in the mirror for the last time before nodding at Tyler to indicate that she was ready for her next client. He closed the door behind him, and a girl with large brown eyes and brunette curls walked in just moments later. Caroline smiled.

"Hey," she said.

"Hi, Caroline."

"How do you want me today?" Caroline asked, her voice dropping slightly as she undid the knot of her robe with a practiced flick of her fingers before sitting on the bed.

Katherine was one of her usuals, and Caroline genuinely liked her. The other girl's tastes varied depending on the week. Sometimes she'd want Caroline to lick her pussy on her knees, other times she'd want her to touch herself while Katherine watched. There were days when she wanted Caroline to play the dominant, to bend her over the desk and spank her. Other days, she wanted Caroline's eyes lowered, for her to call Katherine 'Mistress' and let her do whatever she pleased… Caroline could already tell that today was one of those days.

"Bent over the bed," Katherine said firmly, walking to the closet where the rooms kept their toys. "Touch yourself."

Caroline nodded and cushioned her face with her arm on the mattress, the other hand moving between her legs, flicking her clit to make herself wet. She turned slightly to watch as Katherine secured the strap on around her waist, pressing one prong of the vibrator inside of herself and moaning softly as she adjusted it.

"Are you ready for me?"

"Yes, Mistress."

She heard Katherine come up behind her, felt the tip of the toy press against her entrance, and she spread her legs, moaning as Katherine pushed inside.

"I love the way you look like this," Katherine whispered, her hand tangling in Caroline's hair to pull it between her fingers. "I love it when you bed over the bed and beg me to fuck you like a whore."

Caroline moaned, her pussy clenching around the toy, and Katherine chuckled quietly, her raspy voice going on as she tugged Caroline's hair harshly.

"I can do whatever I want with you, you know. For the next hour, I own you. If I want to bend you over the mattress and fuck you, I will. If I want to push you on your knees and make you lick my pussy, I will. If I want to spank your pretty ass and make you beg for every strike, I will. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mistress."

"Good," Katherine said, her teeth gritted. "I want you to beg me to make you come."

"Please," Caroline gasped, clenching around the toy.

"You can do better than that, slut," Katherine said, her hand landing on Caroline's ass, the pleasurable pain of it making her shake as she asked again.

It was very rare that a customer actually preferred the kinks that Caroline did, and Caroline had a feeling that Katherine had been cataloguing the things that actually turned her on. The thrill for her seemed to be discovering what made Caroline tick, and if that's what the other girl wanted, that's what she'd get. The customer was always right, after all.

* * *

 **Hayley & Caroline / Whipped cream + breast fetish + arch enemy**

* * *

Caroline straddled Hayley, the other girl moaning in pleasure as Caroline's tongue flicked against her nipple, collecting the small traces of cream still clinging to it. She closed her lips around the peaked bud, sucking lightly and watching as Hayley shivered, her fingers winding into the sheets.

God, she hated her. Hayley was honestly one of the most unpleasant people Caroline had ever met. She was rude, selfish, self-serving, and generally difficult to be around.

But Caroline loved it when Hayley moaned for her (and the other girl had been doing it often lately).

Caroline smirked as she bit Hayley's nipple lightly before pressing hot, open-mouthed kisses to Hayley's cleavage, her teeth scraping across Hayley's skin to leave bright red marks.

Caroline left a trail of wetness with her tongue down the valley of Hayley's breasts before running her tongue along the underside of her breasts, licking away the whipped cream she'd placed there.

Hayley gasped as Caroline continued to lap up the sweet, her tongue flicking in such short movements that Hayley squirmed underneath her, trying to encourage Caroline's tongue to move where she really wanted it.

Caroline took her time though, making sure every centimeter of Hayley's cleavage was clean of the cream before licking lightly at her nipple, her hand moving to pinch the other harshly, making Hayley's hips jerk as she moaned loudly.

Caroline closed her lips around Hayley's nipple, sucking harshly, her teeth tugging at the skin, and Hayley panted out her name.

"Be quiet," Caroline snapped, and Hayley shut her mouth, her eyes closing again as Caroline squeezed her breasts.

She didn't like the reminder of who she was touching, though occasionally when she did let Hayley come, she liked watching the other girl's eyes narrow as she shook against Caroline's fingers, as Hayley begged the girl she loathed to give her release.

Caroline smiled at the thought, but still let her tongue linger over Hayley's nipple before pulling back, cupping the girls' breasts in her hands and squeezing them before spraying another layer of cream to begin all over again.

She let her fingers dart down to Hayley's pussy, ran her fingertips along Hayley's slit, grinning when she found the other girl soaking wet.

"Do you want me to make you come, Hayley?"

"Yes," Hayley said through gritted teeth.

"You'll have to wait."

"I know."

Caroline smiled again, going back to watching Hayley come apart under her tongue, the other girl frustrated with Caroline's teasing, but enjoying the feel too much to ask for more, knowing Caroline would just as soon stop.

She sucked on Hayley's nipple again, watching her through her eyelashes as the brunette moaned, her back arching.

"I hate you," Hayley whispered before gasping as Caroline pressed just the tips of two fingers into Hayley's pussy. "Come on, Caroline…"

Caroline simply bit the underside of Hayley's breast, taking great satisfaction in knowing that Hayley would be reduced to begging soon, and _god,_ would that be satisfying…

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought :)  
Hugs!  
-Angie**


	7. He Followed (Koroline)

This is a very (very) late anniversary present for ckhybrid, my wonderful tumblr/fandom wife. She is one of my favorite people in the whole wide world, and I don't know if I could have gotten through the last few years of Klaroline without her. She is funny and nice and amazing and I love her very very much.

She asked for a murder-porn Koroline songfic to "Can't Feel My Face" by The Weeknd.

* * *

" _And I know she'll be the death of me, at least we'll both be numb  
_ _And she'll always get the best of me, the worst is yet to come  
_ _But at least we'll both be beautiful and stay forever young  
_ _This I know, yeah, this I know"_

 _~ Can't Feel My Face, The Weeknd_

* * *

"You're an addiction that I just can't shake, darling."

"You can't be addicted to people, Kol," she said, bending to inspect her make-up in the hotel mirror.

"You can be addicted to anything. It's scientifically proven."

She turned to face him, pressing her palm to his chest over where his heart should have been beating. "Well, do you want to quit?"

Memories of Caroline with monster-black eyes and fangs protruding from her gums as she squeezed hearts to pulp in her hands flashed through his mind. He loved sucking the blood from her skin, the way her eyes would go hazy with need from the rush of lust that came with the kill.

He'd never found someone that reveled in it as much as he did, that savored the control over their victim's fate. The surge of adrenaline was incredible, and the way that it affected her body was even better.

Sensitive and desperate, wet and wanting, but possessive, needing, _taking_.

Her nails would dig into his skin, staking her claim, her teeth scraping against his jugular, and he let her, because in return she was _his_.

"Not particularly, no."

She just gave him a red-lipped smile, her teeth gleaming, and he bent to kiss her, but she dodged, moving past him to the door.

He followed. He always followed.

He lingered behind to watch her hips sway as she moved, her footsteps light on the sidewalk as she searched for someone she felt was worthy of being prey.

Kol could always tell the exact moment she decided, the way her eyes lit up, her lips curling into a smile as she pinpointed exactly who would be a midnight snack that night.

"Hey," she said softly, walking up to the guy by the streetlamp, her lips pulled into a pout. "I'm kind of lost, and I was wondering if you could point me in the direction of the nearest gas station. Or anywhere I could get a map, really."

The guy nodded, laying his hand on Caroline's shoulder, and guiding her to the street corner where Kol was waiting.

The man didn't even have a chance to scream as Caroline's hand pressed over his mouth, her fangs sinking into his neck, moaning at the rich taste of the blood. Kol followed, both of them drinking from the vein, watching each others' eyes go dark with lust, arousal pooling between Caroline's thighs as Kol felt his cock harden.

Kol could hear the man's heartbeat as it slowed. The man's body swayed as his eyes rolled back in his head before he collapsed to the ground. Kol wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, watching as Caroline licked the blood from her lips before wiping her face with the tip of her finger, sucking off the excess. Her eyes were dark with lust, her fangs gleaming, and he knew what was coming next, the rubber band of tension snapping from the rush of the kill.

He let her press him to the brick wall, her body flush against his, her hands greedily exploring every inch of him she could reach. Caroline moaned as he tugged at her hair, pressing a thigh between her legs and grinning into the kiss as she shamelessly ground against the rough fabric.

Her dress was hiked high around her waist, and he squeezed her ass as he reversed their positions, her body pinned to the wall with his hips.

She moaned loudly, her head tipping back as he scraped his fangs down her throat, his tongue flicking to catch the beads of blood that welled from the wounds. Kol slid a hand between her legs, running a fingertip down her slit, smirking against her neck when he found her slick to the touch.

Caroline gasped when he slipped one finger in, then another, his thumb pressing against her clit, making her knees buckle, only supported by his other hand, which was clutching her hip.

He was almost painfully hard, his cock pressing insistently against the zipper of his jeans, and she only let him touch her, let him _have_ her, for a few seconds before her hand was freeing his erection from the confines of his clothes, her fingers wrapping around his cock as she stroked his shaft, her thumb brushing fleetingly over the tip of him.

Kol saw her lips curl into a smile at his groan before a sharp intake of breath escaped her as he pressed his fingers against her g-spot. She rolled her hips against his fingers, and he could feel her tensing against him, her back arching as she strained to get more friction.

He grabbed her wrists though, pinning them above her head with one hand while stroking himself with the other, making her moan softly at the loss of touch.

"Kol, seriously?"

His grip loosened for just a moment as he laughed, and she took advantage, slamming his back against the wall now, her hands tugging almost painfully at his hair as she scraped her fangs down his neck, his cock brushing against the fabric of her dress.

He returned the biting kisses in earnest, his hands moving to pull her as close as possible, wanting the feel of her skin against his. A loud ripping sound filled the air as he tore her dress away, the bra snapping off as well, and his clothing followed before he pushed her back against the bricks again. Kol palmed her breasts, his fingers tugging at her nipples, making her moan as she dragged her nails down his back, and he pressed the tip of his cock against her entrance, both of them groaning softly as he pushed inside of her.

He fucked her hard and fast, knowing that the roughness of the bricks against her back would make the painful pleasure that much sweeter, and she was soon sobbing out his name, her fingernails making deep indentations in his shoulders as she tightened around him.

Caroline arched her back and moaned as he pinched her nipples roughly before cupping her ass to change the angle of his thrusts, and she tensed against him before she shattered, calling his name, her body writhing against his, his blood caked under her fingernails.

He watched her face as she came, the way her eyes closed in ecstasy, her lips slightly parted, and _god,_ he could listen to the sounds she made forever, could be able to picture the pattern of the veins emerging in her cheeks, but never want to go a day without seeing them.

He'd stay for eternity just to see those blood-stained lips curl into a wicked smirk, and she knew it.

She'll wander for centuries, leaving sweet-smelling bloodbaths wherever she decides to stop for a snack.

He'll follow.

He will _always_ follow.


	8. Subsidized Loans (Kolenzo)

A/N: For those of you who don't know, Kolenzo was birthed by Lynyrd Lionheart and I for my rare pair series on AO3, and then I got obsessed. Here is a fake married AU inspired by a post on tumblr. It has a lot of Klaroline, but main pair is Kolenzo. Don't judge me.

Summary: After Kol finds out that he isn't eligible for subsidized student loans, he has to find a way to qualify. After Caroline mentions that getting married would work, he and Enzo decide to go through with it, not knowing that both of them wishes the arrangement were real...

* * *

"Hey darling, I need a favor," Kol said, knocking on the door to Caroline's bedroom and opening it without waiting for an answer, regretting his decision immediately.

His best friend was spread out on her bed facing her laptop, one earbud in her ear with her top off, clearly having been in the process of removing her bra, and a look of fury on her face. He slapped his hands over his eyes as he heard her scramble to re-snap her bra back into place and the swish of fabric as she pulled her top back on.

Kol winced, regretting introducing his best friend to his brother for what was probably the millionth time in the past year.

"Sorry, Klaus. Hold on," she said quickly before snorting. "No, you can't kill him. You can look now, Kol. This better be important."

"I was wondering if you could help me fill out my FAFSA form. It's incredibly long, and I honestly have no idea what I'm doing."

Caroline's eyes had lit up at the word 'form', and he resigned himself to a detailed explanation on every single checkbox and line he had to fill in. But at least it would get done.

"Yeah, totally. Give me like, half an hour to finish up?"

"Thanks," Kol bit out, turning to close the door behind her and trying to forget the implication.

An hour later, he was almost sure that this whole day was a nightmare.

"What do you mean I don't qualify? I can't afford the interest on an unsubsidized loan."

Caroline gave him a sympathetic look. "Well, you're dependent on your parents, and if the numbers you gave me were right they make too much for you to qualify for one."

Kol had done his first two years of college with his parents' assumption that he was majoring in Biology, but he'd decided to switch to History and hadn't told them. At this point, it was too late to switch back without having to do additional semesters, and so Mikael had told him that they weren't paying for it.

"How do I become not dependent on my parents?"

"Well, you were born after the cut-off, you aren't a veteran, and you weren't in foster care, so your only choices are have a kid in the next two months or get married."

"Will you marry me?" he asked, and she snorted.

"As much as I love you, no. Your brother would kill you, and then maybe me."

"He wouldn't kill you. He likes you too much. Probably just stuff you in his basement and never let you out."

"Okay, I'm ignoring how incredibly creepy that was and blaming it on trauma. You could look on Craigslist?"

"This isn't funny, Caroline."

"I know. Sorry," she said, slightly chastened. "I don't know, Kol. I wish I could help, but there really isn't much I can do."

"It's all right, darling. I'm sure I'll think of something. Worst comes to worst I can dip into my inheritance."

"Okay. I'm really sorry," she said, laying a hand on his arm.

"It's all right," he mumbled. "Want to get pizza and get drunk?"

She snorted. "Well, who could say no to that?"

 **XXX**

[To: Enzo]: Caroline said I cant get loans unless I get married

[To: Enzo]: I need loans

[To: Enzo]: Can we get married?

[From: Enzo]: all right. i need a better fafsa anyway

[To: Enzo]: Wait seriously

[To: Enzo]: ?

[To: Enzo]: bc it would need to be quick. I have two months.

[From: Enzo]: i know. i have to fill out the same form as you remember?

[To: Enzo]: Right.

[To: Enzo]: Let me look online. theres probably a wikihow or something

[From: Enzo]: LOL wikihow on getting better student loans?

[To: Enzo]: There are wikihows for calculating pi by throwing frozen hot dogs

[From: Enzo]: what?

[To: Enzo]: It was on buzzfeed

[From: Enzo]: of course it was

[From: Enzo]: We don't need a wikihow though

[From: Enzo]: We have Caroline

[To: Enzo]: True

[To: Enzo]: I think we have to pay certificate fees and find a minister

[From: Enzo]: Ask her if she'll help

[To: Enzo]: Not right now

[From: Enzo]: why

[From: Enzo]: oh

[From: Enzo]: yeah

[From: Enzo]: think caroline and your brother are ready to move in together/

[From: Enzo]: we can switch apartments

[To: Enzo]: Idk i'll ask

[From: Enzo]: and then we both will not have to hear it

[To: Enzo]: Also i just checked and most of the money spent on divorce is legal fees

[To: Enzo]: We won't need a lawyer

[From: Enzo]: what if i want to keep tyler

[From: Enzo]: then what

[To: Enzo]: First of all, tyler is caroline's dog, not mine

[To: Enzo]: Second of all you are free to have him

[To: Enzo]: He ate my new shoes

[From: Enzo]: the armani ones?

[From: Enzo]: bad luck mate that's criminal

[To: Enzo]: Yep

[To: Enzo]: And youd think caroline would understand the why the destruction of shoes was grounds for death

[To: Enzo]: But apparently he's 'just a dog' and doesn't know any better

[To: Enzo]: Stupid fucking corgi

 **XXX**

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Yes," Kol and Enzo said together.

"Okay," Caroline said warily, scratching Tyler behind the ears and watching as Kol taped his final box shut. Klaus was moving in later that afternoon, and they'd have a free guest room. She was thinking of asking her friend Bonnie if she wanted it, since the other girl had been looking for a place, but she and Klaus didn't get along well.

She was nervous to move in with Klaus. It was a big step, but she knew she was ready. What she wasn't ready for, was this weird fake marriage thing going on with her best friends.

She'd been debating whether to stage a friendtervention for both of them at once for the last week since they'd settled on this ridiculous plan, but in the end she decided she'd let it play itself out.

Or, rather, Klaus had shoved a pillow over his head and said he was trying to sleep, and that they could talk about it some other time, but did she really have to involve herself?

No, she really didn't.

Still though, every neurotic molecule of her body was just _itching_ to stand up and shake each of them individually for being so fucking dense. There were so many ways this could go wrong, so many end results of them not getting the memo about each other, and it was honestly bothering her a lot more than it should.

She closed her eyes and took a deep yoga breath, ignoring Tyler's soft whine when she stopped petting him.

"What's wrong, gorgeous?"

 _You and Kol have both confessed to me under the influence of copious amounts of alcohol that you like each other, and watching this is giving me tons of anxiety because I just kind of want you two to make out already so I don't have to worry about it._

"Nothing," Caroline said, leaning back on the couch. "So, we're going tomorrow, right? Like, around ten?"

"Yeah," Kol said, putting the tape back in the brightly colored plastic container Caroline used for school supplies. "And it would be great if you could help us fill out the forms afterwards."

"That's what friends are for."

 **XXX**

It took less than 24 hours after the forms were processed for Enzo to realize that this marriage thing was a bad idea.

Okay, so maybe it wasn't a bad idea in theory, but Kol was shirtless in his kitchen and it was incredibly distracting.

Well, their kitchen, he supposed.

It wasn't as though Klaus hadn't, though Klaus was the sort of roommate that was perpetually shirtless (due to Caroline constantly stealing his shirts) and he'd gotten used to it quickly. He also wasn't all that likable, and he still had no idea how he'd managed to trick Caroline into dating him.

Fine, so Enzo and Klaus had barely talked and only got along out of mutual love (and fear) of Caroline.

Kol, though... He was funny and interesting and so _fucking_ brilliant, and it was a wonder that he and Klaus had come from the same gene pool. Kol had a way of making any room he walked into brighter and more full of life. He wasn't exactly nice, but if you were someone he cared about, he'd put himself out for you as much as he could, often including pointed insults and creative threats of injury.

Enzo found it rather endearing.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by Kol saying his name, and from his tone it was clear it wasn't the first time.

"Sorry, mate. What was that?"

Kol smirked, and Enzo had a feeling that he knew what Enzo had been thinking. Luckily, Kol seemed to decide not to comment, instead, waving a hand at the cabinet. "I need a bowl for my cereal."

Enzo nodded and moved, yawning exaggeratedly.

"And you can stare at me all you want. It's why I work out, you know," Kol said teasingly.

"You wish, mate."

Enzo could have sworn he heard Kol mutter 'I do' as he filled up his bowl with sugary cereal, but decided he must have imagined it.

Wishful thinking, obviously.

* * *

Did you like it? PLEASE let me know what you thought if you can. :D

You can catch me on tumblr at thetourguidebarbie. The rare pair drabbles I mentioned are on Archive of our Own under the same penname (Angelikah), so if you want to read them, that's where to do it. ;)

Hugs!  
-Angie


	9. Sympathy Shoes (Kolenzo)

Sequel to the drabble in Chapter Eight. This series has turned into a multi-part one somehow, but it won't be its own story because I'm way too lazy, so I'll be updating bits of it in here.

This part is very Kol-centric, and pretty angsty, but I have a fluffy next part to make up for it. I've always imagined AH Mikael and Esther to be homophobic assholes who watch fox news, so if that will bother you (whether because you watch fox news or because you have triggering experiences with those who do), please don't read this bit.

* * *

Kol was not good at this whole feelings thing.

It wasn't that he didn't have feelings. He had lots of them. However, he wasn't particularly comfortable expressing them.

This turned out to be a problem when he was living with (and technically married to) the guy he'd been semi-sort-of-in-love with for the last year and a half. He'd been putting off talking about it, even though he was 99% sure that Enzo returned his feelings.

Unfortunately, serious conversations tended to activate his tendency to deflect with humor, and Kol wasn't sure that an honest talk about liking his friend-roommate-husband would be the time for that.

But what was the worst that could happen? Sure, they were married, but it wasn't as if they had to talk to each other. He doubted that Enzo would be rude about it if he didn't return Kol's feelings anyway. He wasn't that sort of person. It might be awkward for awhile, but the friendship wouldn't be unsalvageable.

It had been a week since they'd moved in together. A week of stolen glances and weirdly comfortable silences that shouldn't have been weird because they were _best friends_ , but somehow this platonic marriage thing had made things different, and Kol wasn't sure he liked it.

Currently, he was on the couch and fucking around on youtube, completely bored out of his mind. Enzo was at work, and Kol had spent the whole afternoon mentally preparing to talk to Enzo about how he felt, even though he knew he'd probably back out at the last second.

He could practically hear Caroline's voice in his head advocating positive thinking and saying that if he thought he would back out, then of course he would.

His cell phone rang, and he groped around on the coffee table trying to reach it without having to move too much, having a small argument with himself when he saw who was calling before answering it, resigning himself to the inevitable.

"Hello, Mother."

"Hello, dear."

He remained silent, waiting for her to continue to speak, and after a beat, she continued. "I just wanted to call to see how you're getting along. I spoke to your father, and we've decided that we'll continue to pay half of your share of the rent if you get a part time job and go to community college. You can contact the school to take an indefinite leave of absence, and I'm sure the department would tell you which courses can transfer for the requirements. You may be able to go back next year."

Kol almost wanted to groan. Of course his mother would wait until the last possible moment before swooping in and framing herself as the savior. However, he had every intention of sticking to his plan.

"I don't think I'll do that, Mother."

"Kol, it's important to get an education-"

"And I am," he said firmly. "I'm majoring in what I want. I got a loan."

"How?" she asked, and Kol felt a swell of smug satisfaction at her tone.

"So, I got married," he said. "I'm sorry that you weren't invited, but it was on short notice."

"You what?"

"I got married," Kol repeated.

"To whom? Your tart roommate?"

"First of all, Caroline's dating Nik, so no-"

"I beg your pardon?"

Kol's eyes went wide, and he had to stifle a laugh so his mother wouldn't hear. So Klaus hadn't told her yet? Brilliant.

"Nik is dating Caroline," he repeated. "And we aren't roommates anymore. They moved in together so that I could move in with my husband."

"Husband?" Esther asked, her voice high-pitched.

Kol interrupted her, acting as if she hadn't spoken. "And Caroline's not a tart. I know that your morals are practically rooted in medieval times, Mother, but decent people call what you're doing 'slut shaming'."

"So, just to clarify," Esther began, and he could practically picture her horrified face in his mind as she spoke. "Niklaus is dating the...girl, and they've moved in together before he's made her an honest woman—"

Oh good fucking god. He would most definitely _pay_ to see Caroline meet his mother.

"—and not only have you constructed a sham marriage in order to abuse the federal student loan program, but you did it with a _man_ —"

"I don't know if you remember, Mother, but I did tell you I was gay last year," Kol said, trying to calm his annoyance.

Rage.

Whatever.

"I thought it was just a phase."

Kol took a deep breath. This was why he dreaded serious conversations, though in this case, he felt that deflecting with humor was perfectly appropriate.

"It's not a phase," he said firmly. "I take it we're not invited to the family dinner on Saturday?"

Esther was quiet for a moment, and Kol was almost ready to check his phone to see if she'd hung up on him before she spoke again, her voice quivering slightly.

"I believe that I need time to process this. I am surprised, of course, but I will never turn you away from my home, should you wish to come. You're my son, and I love you, and I always will."

Kol shifted uncomfortably on the couch, trying to figure out how to respond, mostly because he'd expected screaming and crying and the proclamation that he wasn't any son of hers, or something along those lines.

His mother had always had a flair for the dramatic.

The fact that she seemed at least open to starting to accept him was better than he thought it would be, but it still _hurt._

"It's who I am," he said firmly, and he heard her sigh on the other end of the line.

"Perhaps we could meet for tea," she said slowly. "Are you and your friend free sometime next week?"

"He's not my friend," Kol said, despite the fact that Enzo _was_ currently his friend, no matter how much he wanted their relationship to proceed to a romantic one. "He's my husband."

"But it's a marriage of convenience, is it not?"

"Mother..."

"Your husband, then," she said, and he appreciated that she was clearly trying to keep the disdain from her voice.

Small steps.

"I think it might be best to keep your father out of the loop, at least for now," she said, and Kol couldn't help but agree. "I will consult Google—"

It was all Kol could do not to snort.

"—and see if I can find information about homosexuals that isn't on the news."

"Fox News isn't news," Kol said before he could stop himself.

"I believe that may be an argument for another day, dear."

Kol hummed in reluctant agreement, anger and helplessness building in his chest.

"Tea?" Esther offered tentatively. "Perhaps on Tuesday? Your father will be on a business trip."

"Sure. I'll ask Enzo if he's free."

"Good," she said. "I have a client coming in about ten minutes, so I'm afraid I have to let you go. I love you, dear."

"Love you too, Mother," Kol mumbled, relieved that the conversation was over.

After he'd hung up, he opened a text to Caroline.

[To: Caroline]: Just so you know, I had no idea that mother didn't know that you and Nik were dating.

[From: Caroline]: omfg you've got to be fucking kidding me.

[From: Caroline]: we're no longer friends.

[From: Caroline]: I was totally going to buy you new replacement shoes bc tyler ate them

[From: Caroline]: but yeah not anymore

[To: Caroline]: Lies.

[From: Caroline]: wait why were you talking to your mom?

[From: Caroline]: omg does she know?

[From: Caroline]: are you okay?

[To: Caroline]: It's fine.

[From: Caroline]: are you fucking kidding no it's not

[To: Caroline]: She was a lot better than I thought she would be, tbh.

[To: Caroline]: Enzo and I are going to meet her for tea next week.

[From: Caroline]: I think she just called Klaus

[From: Caroline]: he has her ringtone set to that elton john song

[To: Caroline]: Bitch is back?

[From: Caroline]: Yeah that one

[From: Caroline]: anyway

[From: Caroline]: I'll tell you what happens.

[From: Caroline]: let me know if you need anything ok?

[To: Caroline]: sympathy shoes?

[From: Caroline]: fine.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Coming out is a sensitive subject, and I understand that. My experience when I came out as bi was very good, and my parents were supportive, so it was hard for me to write from the perspective of someone who didn't have that support. I hope I handled it well, but feel free to give me constructive criticism or feedback (good or bad) to let me know how I did.

Hugs!


	10. The Power of Suggestion (Matholine)

Summary: Katherine comes back into town and two people catch her eye. Matty Blue Blue, the human she compelled, and Caroline, the one she turned. Katherine wants them both. Smut.

Contains: D/s themes, Domme!Katherine, sub!Caroline, sub!Matt, dream invasion, strap-ons, threesome...yeah...

* * *

Katherine had been ready to get out of Mystic Falls for good after tying up a few loose ends, but then she stopped for a drink at the Grill, and it all went to hell. It was late, and Matt had just been closing up, his t-shirt pulled tight around his muscled chest as he wiped down the bartop. Their eyes locked when he saw her, and they both froze for a few seconds before she walked inside.

She lifted herself up on one of the stools, leaning forward, an elbow on the counter with her chin cupped in her palm. Matt had been a convenient human target. Close to the group, but with no idea what was going on, and therefore easy to manipulate. She didn't regret it for a second, but his usefulness had involved spending time with him, concocting evil schemes while admiring the lines of his body.

From the looks he sent her, he wasn't shy about doing the same.

Sure, Katherine and Elena looked exactly alike, so he most likely knew what was hidden under the thin layers of fabric separating her skin from his gaze, but that made it all the more exciting. It wasn't curiosity he had. He already knew every inch of her body. No, he wanted _her_.

And she'd been observing for the past few days, and he didn't look at Elena that way, with the same heated gaze, didn't undress her with his eyes the way he did to Katherine. Perhaps he was bored with her and wanted an upgrade, and Katherine was all too happy to oblige.

"Bourbon," she ordered, her voice firm, and she licked her lips as he immediately did as she asked, watching him reach to get the bottle.

He put the bottle and a glass in front of her and returned to cleaning. She could tell he was trying to pass off not talking as ignoring her, but it was the small glances that didn't show a single slip of fear, the way his eyes dragged over the cleavage peeking out from her low-cut top.

She sipped the alcohol, smirking as she saw his eyes flick to her mouth when she licked a drip of liquid that had fallen on her finger, sucking it between her lips. His eyes darkened.

She continued to sip the bourbon, catching his eyes with hers, and they were silent for about ten minutes as Katherine watched him move. Finally, she set her glass down and walked out without another word.

 **XXX**

A few hours later, Katherine swept her fingers across Matt's forehead as he slept. She'd sent him just the slightest suggestion of her being present in his dream, but she hadn't entered his head yet. However, she considered it a good sign that his was cock tenting the sheets, his body shifting restlessly.

She wanted him to come to her, wanted him to be the one to give in, and she knew he thought it was shameful to even think about touching her.

Luckily, often people were the most honest about their darkest desires in their own minds.

She prepared to enter his dream, expecting to find him in bed with her legs wrapped around his waist, but what she found was much more interesting, and she was slightly impressed that he gave off such an air of incorruptible innocence.

The dream was hazy, as they often were, but the image was still clear. Matt was on his back in bed with Caroline Forbes grinding against his face as Katherine rode him, the two girls moaning into each other's mouths as they kissed, breasts pressed together, Caroline gripping Katherine's ass as Katherine rubbed her clit.

It was strangely hot to be a voyeur of herself in someone else's fantasies. Her pussy was so achingly _empty,_ her core throbbing with need as she watched Matt's fantasy of her coming on his cock, her moans muffled by Caroline's mouth.

She pulled herself out of Matt's head, hungrily eyeing his hard cock throbbing against the sheets, but restrained herself, knowing that it would be counterproductive to attempt to seduce him now, especially since the version of her in his dreams was already doing so much work.

Now, his fantasy of Caroline thrown in... That was interesting.

Katherine wondered if Caroline would even be open to it. She seemed a bit uptight at first glance, but it was always the quiet ones...

Just under half an hour later, Katherine could smell Caroline's arousal pooling between her thighs as she stroked her hair, the air heavy with the scent. It was just a bit harder to enter a vampire's dreams than a human's, but Katherine made sure to feed before she came, and had done the same thing, prodding her image into Caroline's subconscious.

She'd come in knowing that it was quite possible that Caroline would end up with a nightmare of Katherine suffocating her, but it seemed like, as with Matt, Caroline's impression of her was much more positive.

Caroline moaned softly into her pillow, shifting as she slept, and Katherine could have left (knowing what she had to), but she couldn't resist slipping in to take just a peek, feeling a painful throb of her core at what she found.

Caroline's face was buried between Katherine's thighs, moaning as she lapped at her pussy. Katherine watched as Caroline's fantasy of her started whispering filthy things to her, calling her names and pulling her hair when her tongue slowed down even the slightest bit, and she could see the arousal on Caroline's skin, the wetness dripping down her thighs.

She'd seen enough, she decided, pulling out of Caroline's mind and speeding back to the house she was living in, throwing herself into bed and rubbing her clit, planning all the things she was going to do with her new discoveries.

 **XXX**

As Katherine had expected, Caroline had been easy to convince, almost eager. Vampirism had opened her mind, made her more likely to take risks, and Katherine had spent the last two weeks broadening the other girl's horizons.

Even if Katherine hadn't seen Caroline's fantasy of being dominated, she would have known almost immediately that Caroline preferred that other people took charge in bed from the way she took cues and responded to praise.

Earlier that afternoon, Katherine had told her about Matt's fantasy, noticing how it made Caroline shift in her seat, rubbing her thighs together at the idea of it, nodding eagerly when Katherine offered to get him and make it a reality.

Katherine had ordered her to wait for them in her bedroom, told her to strip and lie down, that she could start herself off, but not to finish until they returned.

Now, Katherine was at the grill, her heels clicking as she walked into the stock room where Matt was putting away glasses. She leaned against the doorframe for a moment, admiring how Matt's arms flexed as he reached for the shelves. "I know you want me."

She suppressed a snort of laughter as Matt dropped a glass on the floor, the broken pieces flying everywhere.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Katherine smirked, walking up behind him, trailing a finger down his arm. "Now, Matt, we both know that's not true. I know you're curious, and I won't tell."

"No, Katherine."

Katherine walked around to face him, her nail dragging down his arm. She felt him shiver, saw his eyes darken. "You've never wondered whether I taste the same as Elena? Never wanted to know what it might feel like to have me touch you?"

Matt shook his head, looking away, but Katherine moved to press herself against him, her arms snaking around his neck as she moved to speak in his ear as her fingers tugged at the ends of his hair. "I know you want me, Matt."

He didn't answer, and she felt his cock twitch against her thigh. She turned around to press her ass against the growing bulge in his jeans, grabbing his hands and pressing them against her breasts.

She'd never been shy, and it didn't seem like the time to start.

She removed her hands from his, but his palms stayed where they were, and he squeezed her breasts in his hands, his fingers tugging at her tight nipples through the thin silk of her tank top.

Katherine moaned, feeling him grind against her ass at the sound, and she smirked, grinding against him, her pussy clenching at his answering groan.

"It seems like you do want me after all," she said quietly, and Matt froze at her words, starting to move away, but she held fast, pressing her palms against his hands to keep them where they were. After a second, he ground against her again, moving to attach his lips to her neck, and she moaned, reaching behind her to fist his hair, holding him in place, wrapping her other hand around his wrist to rest against the waistline of her jeans. "Touch me," she ordered, her eyes closed.

He unfastened her jeans easily, pushing them down slightly along with her underwear, his fingers dragging along her soaking slit, and she let out a soft whine, spreading her legs wider. "I said touch me, not tease me."

He pressed one of his fingers against her clit, and she felt her knees buckle as he rubbed small tight circles around it, her core clenching frustratingly around air as he built her up.

"I have a surprise for you," she said quietly, and Matt stopped moving. She ground her ass against his cock again. "Don't stop, or I won't give it to you."

"What is it?" he asked, his fingers beginning to circle her clit again, and Katherine moaned.

"It's a surprise, remember?"

"I want to know."

"Fine," she said, arching her back before forcing herself to pull away when she was just on the precipice of release. "Follow me."

She sped them to Caroline's house, beckoning for Matt to follow her up the stairs, and he did so without protest, his eyes widening when he found Caroline with her legs spread on her bed, her fingers hooked inside of her as she rubbed her clit, her hips lifting off the bed, seeking friction.

Katherine reached to rub him through his jeans. "You like my surprise?" she asked, and Matt swallowed audibly, nodding. "Good. So, here's what's going to happen. You're going to do what I say, when I say it. If you disobey me, I'll punish you, but if you're a good boy for me, I'll reward you. Do you understand?"

He seemed to mentally debate whether it was in his best interests to agree before nodding, and Katherine smirked. "Good," she said again, sliding to sit next to Caroline, who had stopped touching herself, her fingers twisted into the sheets as she clearly fought not to tip over the edge. "Did you come while I was gone?" she asked, and Caroline shook her head.

"No."

"Good girl," Katherine crooned, running the tip of her finger down Caroline's abdomen, admiring the way she moved as she shivered from her touch. "Do you want your reward?"

"Yes, please," Caroline said, nodding eagerly.

"Strip," Katherine said to Matt, her voice sharp, and Matt pulled his clothes off, his eyes dark as he watched Katherine lazily circle Caroline's entrance with her finger. "I want you to lick her pussy until I say you can stop," Katherine ordered, and Matt obediently climbed into bed, bending to touch his tongue to Caroline's clit after Katherine removed her hand.

Katherine lazily stripped off her own clothes as she watched Caroline writhe against Matt's mouth, her back arching as she moaned, legs spread wide in the air, and Matt cupped her ass to lift her hips, letting her grind her pussy against his face. "Do you like that, Caroline?"

"Yes," Caroline gasped, her fingers winding into her sheets as she cried out.

"I love this, you know," Katherine said casually, tweaking Caroline's nipple and rolling it between her fingers as she watched her sink her teeth into her lower lip, trying to stifle her moans. "On your back with your legs spread like a whore for me, letting anyone touch their tongue to your clit as long as you come from it. Do you want to come, Caroline?"

Caroline nodded frantically as she rolled her hips against Matt's mouth.

"Come," Katherine ordered, watching as Caroline finally let go, her body shaking as she came.

Katherine sat on the armchair near the bed, her legs spread over the armrests as she let her finger drag lazily over her opening. "Caroline, don't you think it would be nice to return the favor?"

Caroline nodded.

"Get me the strap on from your closet," Katherine said, nodding to the door, and Caroline rushed to obey, bending over a box, her legs spread so that Katherine could see how wet she was as she pulled out the two-pronged strap on, bringing it back. "Good girl," she praised, making Caroline preen.

She pressed one end of it inside of her, fastening it securely, and ordering Caroline back on the bed, on her knees. Matt was hard, his cock thick and leaking precum, and Katherine moved behind Caroline to press the toy between her folds, rubbing it against her opening. "Do you want me to fuck you with this, Caroline?"

"Yes, please."

"Beg."

"Please fuck me, Katherine."

"More," she demanded, pressing in just the tip of the toy before pulling away again, making Caroline moan softly. "Tell me what you want."

"I want you to fuck me," Caroline said quickly. "Please make me come, Katherine. Please, I need..."

"What will you do for me?"

"Anything you want," Caroline said, knowing it was the right answer.

"Anything?"

"Yes."

"I want to watch him fuck your mouth while I take you, Caroline. I want you to be a pretty cock slut for me. Can you do that?"

"Yes," she said, and Katherine could smell how wet she was, could see her quivering with need.

"Do it."

Katherine watched as Caroline pressed Matt down to the mattress and leaned over him, tucking her hair behind her ear before taking him in her mouth, sucking hard. Katherine pushed the toy inside of her as Matt groaned, his hand moving to tangle in her hair, and Caroline let out a soft whimper as he tugged it.

"Sorry," he said immediately, but Katherine snorted, moving faster, her end of the toy pressing against her g-spot with every thrust into Caroline's pussy.

"She likes it, don't you?"

Caroline hummed around Matt's cock, her hand stroking what her mouth couldn't reach, and Katherine gripped her hips to keep her steady as she moved faster, Caroline trying to roll her hips, but unable to because of Katherine's superior strength.

"Pull it again," Katherine ordered, and Matt tentatively tugged Caroline's hair again, making her moan, and Katherine reached to rub Caroline's clit as she fucked her.

"Did she ever do this for you when you were together?" Katherine asked casually, and Matt managed to grit a yes out between his teeth. "Do you like seeing her on her knees for you while I fuck her, Matt?"

"Yes."

"The only reason she's doing it is for me, you know," Katherine said. "The only reason you'll come is because I let you. Isn't that right?"

Matt hesitated before nodding.

"Say it," Katherine snapped.

"The only reason I'll come is if you let me," he repeated.

"Good," Katherine said, reaching to tangle her fingers in Caroline's hair, tugging sharply and grinning at Caroline's moan.

Katherine was waiting for Matt to get close to coming, and she ordered Caroline to suck him faster when it was clear he was. "God, I love watching you like this, Caroline," she said. "I've been looking forward to seeing you on your knees with his cock in your mouth for weeks, and it looks even better when I'm taking you from behind. You love it, don't you? Love being filled like this?"

Caroline moaned around Matt's cock, gagging as he thrusted particularly hard. Katherine could feel the coil tightening in her lower belly, knew she was close, and she began to fuck Caroline faster, the toy pressing more firmly against her g-spot, bringing her closer to the edge.

"I want to watch him come in your mouth. Can you do that for me?"

Caroline hummed, moving faster, and Katherine ordered Matt to come, watching as he groaned, spilling into Caroline's mouth. "Swallow," Katherine ordered even as Caroline did, her tongue darting out to clean her lips.

"Do you like the way I'm fucking you, Caroline?"

"Yes," Caroline gasped out, her head hanging between her arms.

Katherine moved faster, felt herself approach the edge, Caroline shaking underneath her as the toy hit her g-spot with every thrust. She reached around to pinch Caroline's clit. "Katherine, please...I need..." Caroline panted as Katherine continued to move, trying desperately to hold herself back.

"You want to come?"

"Yes," Caroline said, her body tensing. "Please..."

"Come for me."

Caroline shattered, moaning her name through ragged breathing, and Katherine felt herself snap too, clenching around the toy as she tipped over the edge.

* * *

Please let me know what you thought! :D


	11. Coffee Shop (Kolenzo)

A/N: Third part of the Kolenzo series in chapters eight and nine. As promised it's very fluffy. It's also a bit heavy on the Klaroline (sorry!).

* * *

Kol had a few strategies for telling people news that they didn't want to hear, and the one he'd chosen for this conversation was incredibly effective. If he wanted to talk about something he knew the other person wouldn't take well, he did it in public.

People generally don't throw fits in public, and if they did, it made them the bad guy automatically.

Was it manipulative? Yeah, but it probably saved everyone some grief in the long run.

He walked into the coffee shop Enzo had agreed to meet him in, mentally preparing himself to both tell Enzo that he liked him quite a bit more than he'd let on, and that they were meeting his homophobic mother for tea next week.

Kol spotted him at a cafe table near the back, clutching his coffee to his chest as some girl talked to him, twirling her hair and giggling.

He stood in line for coffee, mostly because it was funny to watch Enzo become progressively more annoyed, the girl clearly not taking his hints. Enzo wasn't all that comfortable being rude to strangers, something that gave Kol and Caroline endless amounts of amusement. The consequence of that was Enzo hinting that he wasn't interested, but not telling anyone to fuck off. Kol strained his ears to listen in.

"So, where are you from? Like, London?"

"Ohio," Enzo said dryly, taking a sip of coffee.

"No way! Your accent, though!"

"Yep."

"Have you been to the U.K. though?"

"Yep."

"I've never been."

Enzo shrugged.

"How long were you there?"

"Until high school."

"Did you like it?"

Enzo shrugged again, and Kol stifled a smile before ordering his coffee, giving the cashier his card.

"Do you miss living there?"

"No."

"Do you go to school here around here?"

"Yes."

Kol ducked his head, smiling into his coffee and walking over, setting it down on the table. "Hi, darling," he said brightly, taking off his coat, and Enzo looked so relieved that Kol almost felt bad for not coming over immediately.

This feeling was short lived as Enzo stood to kiss him quickly, warding off the flirty girl, and Kol was suddenly very glad he'd waited.

By the time he'd started to respond to the kiss it was over, and Enzo sat back down, determinedly ignoring the girl.

She stood there awkwardly for a few seconds before biting her lip and blushing. "I'm so sorry. I feel so awkward."

Enzo shrugged, and Kol fought down a smile. "It's all right. My husband doesn't play well with others."

The word was sweet on his tongue, and the girl's mouth opened and shut before she nodded and left without another word.

"Sorry," Enzo said once she was out of earshot. "You don't need to—"

"It's all right," Kol interrupted before Enzo could finish his sentence. "I—it's fine."

"Right, then," Enzo said, frowning. "So, what's the terrible news?"

"What?" Kol asked.

"You asked me to meet you for coffee. We live together, so whatever it is must be something you think I won't take well, therefore causing you to want to meet in public."

Kol shrugged, wondering when Enzo had gotten to know his habits so well as he looked at Kol with raised eyebrows over his coffee cup.

"What is it?" Enzo prompted.

"I..." Kol began, trailing off when he realized that he hadn't considered which piece of information to give first. "Well, there are two things, I suppose. My...My mum wants to have us over for tea next week."

"Oh," Enzo said slowly. "Isn't she a bit—"

"Homophobic? Yeah. More than a bit, really."

"Does she know we're just friends?"

Kol felt his heart drop, nausea unfurling in his stomach.

 _Just friends._

"Yeah," Kol said, suddenly unable to bring himself to make eye contact. "Yeah. She does."

Enzo took a deep breath, letting it out slowly, and Kol almost thought he saw a flash of disappointment on Enzo's face. "All right. I...good," he said. "At least she won't get the wrong idea. Right?"

"Right," Kol said, a bit too brightly, knowing his smile was too wide, his fingers tapping his coffee cup. "Right..."

"And the second thing?"

"Sorry?"

"You said you had two things to tell me," Enzo said, frowning.

"Oh. Right. Er... never mind."

Enzo frowned. "You sure?"

"Yeah."

"You know that this hasn't changed anything, right? You can always tell me anything that's on your mind."

"Caroline wants us to take Tyler next weekend," Kol said, blurting the first lie that came to mind before mentally kicking himself.

"Why?"

"She and Nik are doing something next weekend. I didn't ask what, because, you know..."

"Oh, I know," Enzo said darkly, draining the rest of his coffee. "Well, that's fine, I suppose."

"Good. I'll let her know," Kol said, checking his watch. "So, I have to take off. I have something I need to do. I'll see you tonight?"

"Yeah, I'd assume so. We do live together, you know," Enzo said, looking vaguely amused.

"Right. I know. I'll make dinner. As an advance apology for the tea next week. What do you want?"

Enzo shrugged. "Whatever's easiest, I suppose. Have fun at your 'something that you need to do'."

"Thanks, mate," Kol said, pulling out his phone and walking out to his car and sliding in before opening a text to Caroline.

[To: Caroline]: I need to borrow the dog.

[From: Caroline]: Why?

[To: Caroline]: I was an idiot

[From: Caroline]: Okay, I'm going to need a little bit more to go on

[To: Caroline]: I told Enzo that I had two things to tell him and stupidly led with seeing my mother instead of that I fancied him

[To: Caroline]: And then he asked if she knew we were just friends

[To: Caroline]: And i said yes

[To: Caroline]: And then he asked what the second thing was and I told him you and Nik were doing something next weekend and we needed to watch tyler.

The icon that showed that Caroline was typing came up and disappeared a few times before she responded.

[From: Caroline]: okay, but you need to tell him at some point kol

[To: Caroline]: Why? He obviously doesn't fancy me back, and I cant ruin our friendship over this

Caroline didn't respond for at least ten full seconds before she began typing again.

[From: Caroline]: You can pick Tyler up on Friday around dinner time. I'll have him ready to go.

[To: Caroline]: Thanks Care. You're brilliant.

[From: Caroline]: I know. :)

 **XXX**

"This is ridiculous," Caroline grumbled, bending to pick up Klaus's henley from the floor and pulling it over her head to cover her torso before sliding her knickers back on, his come still staining her inner thighs.

"What's ridiculous, love?" Klaus asked from their bed— _their bed—_ (he still couldn't quite believe it, but he wasn't about to question his luck) glancing up from his sketchbook and watching her as she came back over, climbing in next to him and peeking over his shoulder at the picture.

"Enzo and Kol. Also, really? Can't you fix my crooked tooth when you draw me smiling? I hate it."

"No, because you don't need fixing. You're perfect."

She scoffed, and Klaus smiled, closing his sketchbook and setting it aside.

"Anyway," she continued. "I just can't believe they haven't figured it out yet. They're ridiculously dense. It's so frustrating."

He put an arm around her waist as she leaned into him, resting her head on his bare shoulder as he traced circles on her thigh just below the hem of the borrowed shirt. "I don't know why you're so bothered by it, honestly."

"Because they're my friends," she said exasperatedly, as though it explained everything.

Klaus sighed, shifting slightly next to her as he tried to phrase his response in a diplomatic way. "Look, sweetheart... I'm sure that it'll happen eventually. You've already dropped enough hints that they fancy each other to both of them for them to seriously consider it. Let it run its course. Intervening will only make it worse, since they're both stubborn, and you don't want it to end badly and have them resent you."

Caroline was quiet for a few seconds, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. "When did you start making so much sense?"

He shrugged, and she hummed in contentment as she twisted her fingers through his.

"So, I was thinking we could go somewhere this weekend, since Kol's taking the dog anyway."

"Like where?"

"I'll take you wherever you want."

Caroline grinned. "What, like Rome, Paris, and Tokyo? We're already together. You don't need terrible first date pick-up lines anymore."

"I'm quite thankful you managed to see past them to realize what a wonderful human being I am," Klaus said teasingly, and she wrinkled her nose.

"Please. I would have walked out as soon as it came out of your mouth if Kol hadn't vouched for you."

"If you say so, love."

"It's okay. I warmed up to you eventually."

"I'd say so," he said, moving to press a kiss to her temple.

 _And what a miracle that was,_ he thought as she gave him a brilliant smile.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please let me know if you want more of this AU, since that's the only way I know if I should continue.

Hugs!  
-Angie


	12. Sweat (Baroline)

A Baroline college AU with smut for your enjoyment. I wrote this in a few hours and it has no readover but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless!

* * *

The humid September air was pressing against Caroline's lungs, sweat running down her forehead, and her breathing was ragged by the time the team finally set their boat down where it was supposed to be stored. Her arms were exhausted from rowing, and she was ready to get a cold drink and plop face down into her bed. The rest of the crew team seemed about as ready to collapse as she was, and the only one who didn't look like she wanted to die was Bonnie, their coxswain, who turned around with a huge smile on her face. "Good practice, guys! You're already almost there and we've only been back a few weeks," she said encouragingly.

"I think I'm going to die," Katherine muttered, wiping her forehead with the back of her hand.

"It'll get better as the semester goes on," Bonnie said, chugging some of her water bottle before spraying some on her face, trying to get cool before they walked the five minutes to the locker room for showers.

Caroline couldn't help but trace the drips of water with her eyes as they trailed down Bonnie's neck to the collar of her t-shirt, the fabric already sticking to her skin from sweat, unconsciously licking her lips as Bonnie turned around to put the water bottle in her backpack, the wet lycra clinging to her ass in the most delicious possible way.

"You okay, Care?" Bonnie asked, glancing over her shoulder at Caroline, who tried her best to look like she hadn't been considering what Bonnie's legs would look like spread wide for her tongue. There was a gleam in Bonnie's eye, a small smirk on her face, and Caroline got the feeling that she knew _exactly_ what was running through her mind.

"Yeah. I'm fine," Caroline said, redoing her ponytail for something to do with her hands, which were shaking from adrenaline.

"Would you mind helping me put the equipment away before we head back to the locker room?"

Caroline nearly groaned out loud. Someone had to do it, but she did _not_ want to be that person. She hadn't kept up with her workouts as rigorously as she should have over the summer, and she felt like she was a walking vessel of pain. Still, Bonnie was looking at her with wide, hopeful eyes, and she couldn't find it in herself to throw Katherine under the bus.

"Okay."

They slowly began to gather the oars and put them in the shed, and she noticed that Bonnie kept giving her glances through the corner of her eye, her gaze almost...appreciative?

They didn't know each other very well despite being in the same class. Bonnie was tiny and had been the coxswain for her fancy-sounding boarding school's rowing team, and she ended up being on varsity as a freshman while Caroline had only made the varsity team at the beginning of the last semester because Hayley Marshall broke her arm and they needed someone to take her place.

She'd been a lot better at subtly ogling Bonnie back then, too focused on catching up with the rest of the team to do much, but now she was up to speed and had more time to appreciate the way the uniform clung quite nicely to Bonnie's curves. She wasn't sure whether that was a blessing or a curse, especially since it meant the mostly innocent interest had turned into a full blown crush.

She had been fairly sure that Bonnie wasn't interested, but it was nice to dream.

"You've been doing really well, Care," Bonnie said abruptly as she set the last oars down in their case and shut the lid.

"Thanks."

"Really. You've been working really hard, and it shows."

The words were innocent, but somehow the way they fell off Bonnie's tongue made them sound sexual, and Caroline felt a flush stain her cheeks in a way that wasn't at all because of the hot, humid weather. "Thanks," she said again, wondering where her usual brash confidence had gone, and Bonnie gave her a bright smile.

"No problem! Okay, let's head back. I'm _so_ ready for a shower."

"Me too," Caroline groaned, stretching before falling into step beside Bonnie as they walked in a comfortable silence.

By the time they got back to the locker rooms almost everyone had left, Katherine and Liv lingering as they packed up their stuff by the lockers. "We'll see you at breakfast?" Katherine offered when they entered, and Caroline nodded eagerly, Bonnie chiming in with an affirmative next to her.

Caroline pulled off her t-shirt in one practiced movement, rolling her shoulders and taking a deep breath before starting the fun after-practice-yoga of getting off her sports bra and shorts. She wriggled her thumbs under the waistband and started to tug down, shimmying slightly to try to pull the stubborn fabric over her hips, and she froze when she felt a hand rest on her hip.

"Want some help?"

Caroline's eyes widened, her breath catching, and when she turned to face Bonnie she found her staring at up at her with heat in her eyes. She seemed tense, a bit nervous, but confident enough to take the first step, and Caroline swallowed audibly before foregoing an answer and bending to press her lips to Bonnie's.

There was a moment in time where Bonnie stiffened before Caroline felt her hands winding in her hair, her tongue darting across the seam of her lips, and she felt her lower belly ache as she stroked Bonnie's stomach under her t-shirt. When she pulled back, Bonnie was breathless, her eyes hazy, and Caroline grinned, confidence surging through her now that she knew Bonnie wanted her, that her feelings and desires weren't unrequited.

She tugged lightly at the hem of Bonnie's shirt before helping her pull it over her head, dropping it on the floor and finding her lips again as she walked them back, sitting down on the locker room bench and pulling Bonnie to straddle her, hands wandering down her spine to feel the soft skin of her waist. Caroline pulled away to plant light kisses along Bonnie's jaw before nipping and licking at her neck, sucking lightly to create marks, smiling when Bonnie rolled her hips, searching for friction.

"Put your arms up for me," Caroline said before dragging her tongue across the dip of Bonnie's shoulder and pulling back as Bonnie did as she requested. Caroline tugged the sports bra over Bonnie's head and cupped her ass as she pressed kisses down Bonnie's clavicle before running her tongue along the underside of Bonnie's breast, and she moaned, arching her back as Caroline moved up to swirl her tongue around her nipple. "You're so beautiful, Bon. God, this is so much better than what I imagined."

"You thought about this?" Bonnie asked, clearly amused as she steadied herself with her hands on Caroline's shoulders, and she looked up to meet Bonnie's eyes with a wicked smile.

"Oh, yeah. A lot. You?"

"Ye- _oh my god_ , Care..." Bonnie said, interrupting herself with a moan as Caroline tugged her nipple between her teeth before soothing the bite with her tongue before nuzzling her other breast with her nose and repeating the motions, her hand coming up to cup the one she'd left, brushing her thumb over Bonnie's sensitive nipples.

She tried her best to pay attention to what made Bonnie's breath catch, made her back arch as she moaned, and she found that she liked unraveling the mystery bit by bit, was excited to savor the small discoveries. Bonnie's fingers were in her hair now, tugging lightly as she moaned, and the pleasurable sting of it made Caroline flinch, squeezing Bonnie's ass lightly.

She pulled back, watching Bonnie carefully for any reaction as she reached between her legs and pressed the heel of her palm to Bonnie's covered center, smirking when she threw her head back and moaned, rolling her hips against Caroline's hand. "That feels so good..."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Bonnie breathed, nodding. "Can you go a little higher?"

Caroline obligingly moved her hand up to press against what she suspected was Bonnie's clit, grinning when the other girl swore, her fingernails digging into Caroline's shoulders. She watched carefully as Bonnie approached her high, tempted to let her tip over the edge when Bonnie's breath sped up, but she pulled away at the last second. Bonnie let out a whine, rolling her hips and breathing harshly, and Caroline couldn't resist nipping the swell of her breast lightly, making Bonnie squirm. "I was about to come."

"I know," Caroline said, trying not to giggle. "But I promised I'd help you with your uniform."

"No, I promised you that," Bonnie said, her lips twitching, and Caroline shook her head as she gently pushed Bonnie away.

"Later," she said, dropping to her knees and gesturing for Bonnie to sit, which she did, her fingers clutching the wooden bench as Caroline looked up at her, tapping her knee to encourage her to spread her legs.

"Is this okay?" she asked as she slipped her fingers under the hem of Bonnie's shorts, and Bonnie swallowed before nodding, her tongue darting over her lips. Caroline couldn't help but smile between light kisses to Bonnie's inner thighs as she gently tugged moved her hands up to the waistband of the clingy lycra, tugging it down a bit. Bonnie lifted her hips to help before standing up on shaky legs, watching with hungry eyes as Caroline tugged the shorts down her legs, sitting up on her knees to run her tongue along Bonnie's hipbone.

Bonnie gasped, sinking back down on the bench before opening her eyes and opening her mouth before closing it again. "You good?" Caroline asked.

Bonnie nodded. "Yeah, but I want to see you." Her eyes darted down to Caroline's sports bra, and Caroline quickly pulled it off, flinging it away carelessly before shaking her hair over her shoulders.

"Better?"

Bonnie swallowed and nodded, taking a shaky breath. "This wasn't how I pictured this would go," she said, her breathing growing more shallow as Caroline bent forward to flick her tongue against Bonnie's skin.

Caroline grinned. "Yeah? How did you expect it to go?" she asked before bending forward again to press sucking kisses against her inner thigh, just inches from where she knew that Bonnie wanted her touch.

"Do that again," Bonnie breathed, not answering her question, and Caroline shook her head, her tongue flicking against the skin just beside her pussy.

"I want to know how you expected this to go."

"I don't know if expected is the right word, actually. More like, the way I imagined."

"Do you fantasize about me, Bonnie? Is that what you're saying?" Caroline asked teasingly, setting her hands on Bonnie's hips and encouraging her to sit at the very edge of the bench before moving forward on her knees.

"Yeah."

"What do you think about?" Caroline asked, needing to know what made Bonnie tick, what she wanted, what would make her fall apart.

"Make me come and I'll tell you."

Well, and how could she say no to that?

The sound Bonnie made when she flicked her tongue against her clit was satisfying, intoxicating, and she needed to hear it again, to hear more. She bent forward and pressed her palms to Bonnie's thighs, spreading them wide and swirling her tongue around her entrance before pressing her tongue inside. She paid attention to what made Bonnie cry out, her hands moving to grip Bonnie's hips and pull her closer to her mouth, and she'd known Bonnie was close when she started, but she still wasn't prepared for the deliciously harsh jerk of Bonnie's hand in her hair, the way her pussy pressed against Caroline's mouth as she rode her tongue, drawing out her high as long as possible.

Bonnie was breathing hard when she came down, leaning back slightly as she caught her breath, and Caroline watched greedily as she ran her tongue over her lips to clean them. "So, how was that?"

"Fishing for compliments?" Bonnie asked, her voice still breathy, thighs twitching when she started to move. "It was amazing."

"So, about my question."

"Nope. Shorts off. Now."

Bonnie's jaw was set, her eyes staring at Caroline with a look in her eye that made Caroline suddenly feel desperately sensitive for her touch, and she wriggled out of her shorts as fast as possible, discarding them to the side and watching with wide eyes as Bonnie moved to the ground, pushing Caroline flat on her back.

She felt Bonnie's fingers run down her slit, and her hips jerked, her eyelids fluttering. "Like that?"

"Yes," Caroline hissed, her back arching as Bonnie's teeth met her nipple.

While Caroline had tried to go slow, wanted to draw out Bonnie's moans and gasps for as long as possible, Bonnie seemed to prefer to build her up quickly. "Fuck, Bon."

"This is what I pictured," Bonnie said quietly, watching Caroline with greedy eyes as she dragged two fingers around Caroline's slick entrance before dipping inside. "I wanted you on your back, desperate and loud for me."

Caroline's breathing was already ragged as Bonnie hooked her fingers against her walls, moving them around until she found the perfect place to hit to make Caroline's back arch, her eyes rolling back in her head. "Bonnie," she whined, her hips jerking as Bonnie fingerfucked her, her nails dragging lightly down her walls as her other hand held Caroline's hip down against the floor.

"I've been thinking about it ever since I overheard you and Katherine in the locker room last year. You were talking about what you liked and I wanted to see it, to make you come the way you like it. Rough and fast. That's why I thought it was weird that you were going so slow. I thought you might have been joking, but you look so fucking hot like this."

She'd never taken Bonnie for someone who liked dirty talk, but the day seemed to be full of surprises, and she was _totally_ okay with it. "Keep talking," she gasped, and Bonnie grinned.

"You like it when I talk to you? Do you want me to tell you all the things I want? Which of my fantasies you star in?"

"Yes," Caroline whined, her back arching, her high _so close_ , and Bonnie's other hand snuck under Caroline's body to lightly press a finger against her back entrance. She shattered, her hands clenching, toes curling, Bonnie's name falling off of her lips as she clenched around her fingers.

"I think we'll have to save that for next time," Bonnie said, bending down to press her lips to Caroline's.

"Can next time be in the shower?" Caroline asked, her voice teasing despite being _totally_ fine if Bonnie took her seriously.

"Duh."

* * *

Hope you guys liked it! Please let me know what you think in a review. It helps me learn what I'm doing well and what I need to improve on and keeps me motivated to write!


	13. Sharing is Caring (Klebekoline)

This got wayyyy more incesty than I planned. There isn't any actual sex between Rebekah and Klaus (Klaus isn't even present), but **there's a lot of dirty talk that explicitly talks about Klaus and Rebekah fucking.**

 **If that is not your thing do not read this.** This is your only warning, and don't be mad at me if you read it anyway lol

* * *

It was infuriating, the way they looked at each other. They were all slightly parted lips and dark eyes, the scent of arousal annoyingly prevalent whenever she was in their presence, and Rebekah generally would have taken the opportunity to kill Caroline if she hadn't elicited smiles from her brother that she hadn't seen in centuries.

They were disgusting, really.

It was possible that she might have been a little jealous. Caroline stole her favorite brother, and it was infuriating to see him spend all of his time with the little tart. Worse even, Rebekah found herself liking said tart, and not in a friendly way. It wasn't until Nik was off on some trip that he insisted Caroline had to stay home for (some sort of 'danger' or some such that he believed she wasn't equipped to handle) that Rebekah realized the feeling might be reciprocated.

The constant arousal and little smiles were always around with Nik, but she found that it didn't go away when he left. Caroline would steal glances at her, teeth sinking into her plump lower lip in what was an accidental invitation, the tiniest movement of her thighs visible when she clenched them to stifle the scent of her wetness.

Rebekah was quite adept at recognizing the telltale signs of attraction, however. It was satisfying to know that Caroline wanted her, at least physically, and she'd had a debate with herself about how to handle it. Nik didn't like sharing his toys, after all, but it was possible that she could convince him...

They hadn't done it in centuries, and it was only a few (hundred) times over the last thousand years when they were on the run without any humans around and the lust was overwhelming, and Caroline seemed like the open-minded type, at least from what she'd overheard when Nik tried to coax her filthiest fantasies from her lips at night and forgot to burn sage.

It all came to a head when she and Caroline were in the living room relaxing in a comfortable silence, Caroline playing games on her iPad while Rebekah read a book. Rebekah nearly flinched when the silence was abruptly broken, never quite having gotten out of the habit of being able to run at a moment's notice.

"Have you and Klaus had sex?"

"What?" she asked, trying her best to sound scandalized.

"You know, like...together?" Caroline asked, as though she thought that Rebekah hadn't understood the question.

"Why do you want to know?"

"So...that's not a no," Caroline said slowly, her eyebrows raised slightly.

"Occasionally," Rebekah said, trying to sound as casual as possible, knowing that Caroline was probably judging them and that if she was too grossed out Nik might put her in a box for upsetting his flavor of the century. "Why?"

"Did you ever have threesomes?"

"Can you just ask what you clearly want to ask, Caroline? I'm a thousand years old and I've done enough dancing around the topic of sex for quite a few lifetimes. Spit it out."

Caroline gave her an offended look, though her face cleared quickly and she took a deep breath, letting it out sharply. "Do you think Klaus would be okay with us having a threesome? Or just us fucking?"

"That's a question for him, I think," Rebekah said slowly. She was quite sure he'd agree, but Nik had always been a loose cannon and it was best not to assume you knew what would happen.

"Okay," Caroline said, looking thoughtful, and Rebekah tried to put the conversation out of her mind for now as she turned back to her book. A few minutes later Caroline spoke up again. "He says it's fine."

"What?"

"I texted him," Caroline said with a face that indicated that it should have been completely obvious. "He said 'take pictures' but I'm 99% sure he was joking."

Rebekah knew quite well he wasn't, but she wasn't about to break that to Caroline. That was Nik's job. "Are you even going to ask whether I want to? You realize that this entire conversation has been about you, right?"

Caroline snorted. "Please. You keep looking at me like you want to eat me, of course you want to."

"I could actually want to eat you," Rebekah pointed out, deciding not to deny it, and Caroline gave her a smug smile.

"Yeah, okay."

They stood in silence for a few seconds, Caroline looking confused and a bit hesitant at Rebekah's lack of answer and Rebekah wanting her to make the first move beyond the proposition. It would be so deliciously satisfying to rub it in her face later. "Well?" Rebekah prompted, raising her eyebrows, and Caroline huffed before speeding over and catching her lips with hers.

Rebekah moaned at her taste, the light stroke of Caroline's tongue against the seam of her lips made her sigh, her mouth dropping open as she sat on the loveseat, pulling Caroline down to straddle her and making quick work of her dress, the garment ripped in half on the floor within seconds.

"What is it with you two and shredding this? Jesus," Caroline muttered, glancing around when she realized that the room was open.

"Not a fan of public sex?" Rebekah asked innocently, knowing full well that it was one of the fantasies Caroline had admitted to her brother during one of the nights they forgot sage.

Now that she thought about it, it was possible that Nik hadn't forgotten after all...

"Umm," Caroline started, trailing off and flushing.

"Now, Caroline... Let's not get shy on me..."

"I don't mind it," she said, meeting Rebekah's eyes with a determined gaze, and Rebekah smirked.

"Don't mind it?" she asked, reaching behind Caroline to unhook her bra and guiding it down her arms, immediately leaning forward to latch her lips around one of Caroline's nipples, her palm kneading the other breast, other hand fiddling with the waistband of Caroline's thong, tugging it harshly to give her pussy the friction she was clearly craving and was rewarded with Caroline's loud moan, her back arching, pressing her breast more firmly against Rebekah's lips, and she set a palm on Caroline's stomach to push her away, releasing her nipple with a last nip of teeth. "I think you like the excitement of it, don't you? The possibility that any of my brother's hybrid servants could walk in at any moment and see you writhing on his sister's lap. They won't know you have his permission, will they? They'll simply see you moaning my name as you ride my fingers, your head thrown back in bliss. The feeling of doing something forbidden turns you on, doesn't it?"

"Rebekah..."

"Hmm...Or perhaps you'd just like them to watch," Rebekah continued, her voice lowering to a whisper as she broke the flimsy lace of Caroline's thong and stroked her slick entrance with soft fingertips, her eyes fixed on Caroline's face "Do you want them to watch you bury your face between my thighs, Caroline? To see how you pleasure me so sweetly with your tongue?"

"What is it with you guys and dirty talk?" Caroline muttered, her voice strangled as Rebekah slipped two fingers inside of her. "Oh my god, Rebekah..."

"We know you like it," Rebekah bit out, tweaking Caroline's nipple with the hand that wasn't busy scraping her nails against Caroline's walls. "You like it when I whisper filthy things in your ear, don't you? I've heard you and my brother at night, you know. The way you scream for him makes me wet, makes me wonder what you'd taste like on my tongue, and I must admit that the way you look writhing on my fingers like this is better than I imagined."

She grinned as Caroline flushed bright red, taking a sharp breath. "Did Nik not tell you that you were being overheard? It's possible he forgot, I suppose, but we do tend to share everything," she said softly, tugging her fingers away from Caroline's pussy and pressing her fingertips to Caroline's lips. She took the hint, sucking her arousal away, her tongue darting over Rebekah's fingertips in a way that made her shiver. "Would you like us to share you?"

"Um...What?"

"Would you like us to share?" Rebekah repeated impatiently. "Do you want to share my bed occasionally? For me to fuck you with my fingers? For me to make you come on my tongue? I'll have you know that I'm the one who taught Nik how to do it so well, and I have no doubt I'm better. Would you like to test my theory?"

"Uhh-"

Rebekah smirked, slipping her fingers back down between them for Caroline to sink onto again, interrupting her mid-moan. "Or perhaps you'd rather have us both. Would you like Nik to take you from behind while I flick your clit with my tongue below you? Or perhaps you'd like for me to use a lovely toy to fuck your pussy, for our breasts to touch so deliciously as I reach around to spread that pretty little arse of yours for Nik's cock."

Caroline had wide glazed eyes now as she rolled her hips against Rebekah's fingers, her lips parted slightly, and Rebekah was a bit worried that she'd broken her for a moment. Had the girl never had those sorts of salacious thoughts? She wondered how far she could go...

"Or perhaps you'd like to give rather than receive, hmm? Would you like to lick my pussy while Nik's cock slides in and out so nicely? To occasionally graze the tip of him with that lovely tongue? Would you like to suck my come off of his cock, Caroline?"

"Rebekah," she gasped, her face bright red now, though Rebekah couldn't help but notice that her motions were growing more frenzied as she spoke, her fingernails digging into Rebekah's shoulders as Rebekah kept her fingers motionless, just allowing Caroline to find a rhythm of her own as she rocked against them.

"Yes?"

"I..." Caroline began, trailing off, and Rebekah waited patiently for her to finish her sentence.

"What, Caroline?"

"More," Caroline whispered, so softly that Rebekah wouldn't have heard it if she hadn't had supernatural hearing. "Tell me more."

"Naughty little thing, aren't you?" Rebekah whispered, not missing the soft gasp that escaped Caroline's throat. She'd file that away for later. "Hmm...What else could we do with you..."

She let the dramatic pause hang in the air, let Caroline whine softly, her hips still moving, though she seemed to be struggling to find her previous pace now that Rebekah had stopped speaking.

"Come on," she gasped.

"Hmm?"

"Tell me more, Bekah."

"Tell you more of what?" she asked, enunciating the consonants in such a way that Caroline seemed to shudder, and Rebekah would have thought that she'd come then and there if she wasn't knuckle-deep in her pussy. "What do you want to hear?"

Caroline swallowed audibly, the flush that had been slowly receding from her face returning in full force as she clearly realized what Rebekah wanted her to say. "Tell me more about what you and Klaus would do with me," she whispered. "Please."

"Very well, since you asked so nicely..."

Caroline looked like she might punch her, clearly frustrated with her teasing, yet hanging on every word she spoke.

"Would you like to ride Nik's cock while he tonguefucks me, Caroline?" Rebekah asked softly, tenderly tucking a curl behind Caroline's ear as she watched her eyes glaze over again. "Would you like to watch the way he moans at my taste?"

"Yeah," Caroline breathed, her eyelids fluttering.

"Hmm...Perhaps you'd tire of being a voyeur after time. Would you like it more if you rode him while I was on my hands and knees? He could sit up just a tad to wrap his lips around my clit while you bent to flick your tongue between the cheeks of my arse. I've seen you stare, Caroline. I know you've always wondered what it would feel like to touch. Perhaps you could watch him fuck me first, clean his come from my skin while I ride his face."

She hadn't expected Caroline to moan at that, was faintly amused by how enticed she seemed to be by the pictures Rebekah painted, and she wondered how far she could go, how filthy the stories could become before Caroline looked at her in horror.

"Do you like that idea, then?"

Caroline seemed to have given up her embarrassment at this point, just nodding eagerly, all curious eyes and worried lips.

"Would you like to drink from me, Caroline?" she asked quietly, bringing the hand that Caroline wasn't desperately riding to cup her cheek, brushing her thumb along her lips. "Do you want to taste my blood as I come on my brother's tongue? His cock? Or perhaps you'd like to taste his? Or both? All of us could drink from each other, our fangs pricking so pleasurably against that pretty neck of yours...Would you like that?"

She whimpered, nodding, and Rebekah smiled. Watching Caroline desperately seeking friction, so close to falling apart, was an image she found she liked, and she would be damned if this were the last time she'd get to see it.

"Just a bit longer," she crooned, curling her fingers against Caroline's walls, just shy of where the other girl's g-spot was, and Caroline moaned in frustration, her forehead tipping against Rebekah's shoulder. She wound her fingers in Caroline's hair, pulling her back, her nails scraping lightly against her walls. "Now, none of that. I want to watch you."

Caroline's breathing was ragged now, and Rebekah knew that her own underthings were probably soaked from watching, but she wasn't in a rush, and she wanted to take her time teaching Caroline how to use her tongue on a woman. It was a skill she'd need in the future, after all.

"Rebekah..."

"Are you close?"

Caroline nodded. "Tell me more, please," she gasped, the couch creaking underneath them as Caroline rolled her hips faster, a soft whine escaping her lips as she chased her release, and Rebekah suspected that a simple brush of her clit would tip the other girl over the edge.

She was having too much fun for that, though.

"There's very little we haven't tried over the years, you know. Have you ever thought about what it might feel like to submit? To allow us to be your masters if only for a night?"

"Klaus and I...we...I like it," she gasped out her head tipping back.

"Hmm, but have you ever wondered what it might be like to have two? To lick my pussy on your knees with your hands behind your back as my brother spanks you until you make me come? I happen to know that he does love the way red marks look on skin."

"Jesus," Caroline muttered, her eyelids fluttering, veins descending across her cheeks, fangs sinking into her lower lips hard enough to draw blood.

"I know he'd love to watch you squirm with a plug in that pretty little arse of yours, perhaps a toy in your pussy as well. Perhaps we'd tie your hands and watch you writhe in the sheets until you got just the right angle. There's always the option of spreading your legs open instead. I'd love to watch your arousal wet the sheets with your pussy spread wide as Nik and I have our fun in front of you. Would you like to watch him fuck me? Watch me claw at his back and scream his name as I come around his cock again and again? To watch his mark stain my thighs when we're done? Perhaps I could let you lick it from my pussy afterwards before you suck my come off of his cock, still desperate for just a little touch..."

She smirked as Caroline came. Hard. Her walls spasming around Rebekah's fingers as she moaned so sweetly, her nails making bloody scraped in Rebekah's shoulders, tearing her designer blouse to shreds.

"Not a nice way to treat your lover's clothes," she said softly as Caroline came down from her high, her eyes still glazed over. "Perhaps you'll make it up to me, hmm? Tell me, have you ever pleasured a woman with your tongue?"

"No," she breathed.

"Well I'll just have to teach you, won't I?" Rebekah said airily, having expected that answer. "Perhaps we should move to the bedroom then. I don't want your legs to ache from kneeling, no matter how quickly they'd heal."

Caroline was a surprisingly quick learner, eager for praise and soaking in every detail of Rebekah's reactions until she had her technique down perfectly, moaning as she lapped Rebekah's arousal once she came.

She couldn't wait for Nik to return, and she had a feeling that Caroline couldn't either.

* * *

So that happened. Let me know what you think. :)


End file.
